The Second chances, plus a death wish!
by Vsasseranbuninjafromkonoha
Summary: Kakashi and Naruto merge into who Konoha knows them as 'Karuto Uzutake.' The man who saved Obito Uchiha, from the Kanabi bridge. But what happens when problems surface, will the newly formed Karuto Uzutake be up to the challenge, or will it end up even more messed up than before! Stay tuned and find out if Karuto Uzutake stays on his ninja way! I suck at summaries...
1. Appearance of Karuto Uzutake!

Okay so this is going to be along the lines of 'Second Chances' written by Lupanari. A genius. Okay anyways, but what happens if, oh I don't know, Shizune and Sakura tag along on this wild ride. They'll appear later on, but now on to the mains.

The second chance plus, a death wish!

He sat up holding his head. "Oww…" He mumbled to himself. 'Kakashi Sensei?' A voice rang. 'Naruto? What…' 'WHAT THE HECK! I'm sharing a body with a perverted sensei!' Kakashi resisted the urge to slap Naruto seeing as it would only hurt him as well. "Who are you? Are you a spy for the Iwa?" A voice came from behind them. They came to behold a younger Kakashi, say thirteen. He didn't have the sharingan though. "What the heck! Kakashi-sens… I mean hi…and to answer your question, I'm not a spy from Iwa. If you can't tell." He answered pointing to his headband. 'Naruto, we will settle this later.' Kakashi hissed mentally. 'Fine.' Naruto grumbled mentally. "What is your name?" Younger Kakashi questioned further. "I am…" They had to think up of something quick. 'Say you're Karuto Uzutake.' Kakashi suggested. "I am Karuto Uzutake." Karuto said scratching the back of his head. 'Quick thinking Kakashi sensei.' Naruto praised with a smile. 'Hey, it's what I do.' Kakashi answered coolly.

"Karuto Uzutake? Do you take me for an idiot?" Younger Kakashi whipped out a kunai. "Sheesh. I don't take you for an idiot. You're obviously a jonin, since you have two others in hiding. One is an Uchiha I presume." Karuto said casually standing up and dusting himself off. 'Naruto, since this is me let me take over just for a bit. And if you have an objection, cut me off.' Kakashi told Naruto, which Naruto obliged. The other two jumped out ready to attack. "Judging by you're forms, she is a medic staying back farther than you two. You're the leader, because you were the one who questioned me, and he's the underdog that takes orders right? Always blabbering on that he will surpass everybody, and blah. Am I correct, judging by your reactions I am." Karuto put his hands in his pockets. "Hey! I'm not an underdog!" The Uchiha argued. Karuto directed his attention to the hot head. "Then prove it. Keep your cool. Shouting is only alerting the enemy. And since you guys are all on edge. We're in enemy territory correct?" Karuto said casually without a care in the world. Obito glared and then started to shake a little bit at Karuto's knowledge.

Karuto burst out laughing at Obito's reaction. "You-you should see your face! It's priceless. And I thought my teammate was bad!" Karuto started to laugh harder. "Grr! What's so funny?" Obito snapped at the elder man. He looked around eighteen. "Nothing it's just that, there was an Uchiha on my team, but he acted like this shrimp over here. Not like you." Karuto tried hard to stifle his laughter. "What do you mean? Are you saying that I suck?" Obito glare hardened. "No not that, it's just that you don't act like normal Uchiha, all high and mighty with their sharingans." Karuto wiped a tear from his eye he didn't realize he was laughing that hard. "You don't realize how strong the sharingan is?" Obito growled from the bowels of his throat. "Oh I do. He used to thrash me around. Quiet a good guy. Although he hated me he was pretty good with the sharingan. Also my sensei possessed the sharingan. He always had this weird bushy browed guy following him around asking for a match. Although he always ignored him or found a way out of it, but sharingan is strong don't get me wrong." Karuto told the young Uchiha. Naruto's side was taking over. Kakashi got bored and let Naruto talk some.

"I don't sense that he is lying." Kakashi growled. "That's because I'm not. We also have a medic, hottest girl I ever met. She is so hot." Naruto's side was taking dominance so Kakashi took over. "But anyways, enough about my teammates, so whatsup did I get my suspicions correct? Wait let fill you in on the other personalities first. Let's see you have a crush on shrimp over here and are the peacemaker. You are the dark, silent, stoic, who wouldn't give a darn for his teammates." Karuto pointed out all the personalities. Rin immediately turned red. Kakashi glared. "Whoa. Dude, you're amazing! You gotta show me how you knew." Obito let his guard down and approached Karuto. "Well, let's see judging by clothing and facial expressions you can tell. And if you're looking for feelings see who they look forward to, to find out the crush." Karuto explained. "Wow! Who do I like?" Obito questioned with a smile plastered on his face. "You like hippy here don't you?" Karuto said pointing to Rin. "Wh-what no I don't." Obito started to kick the dirt from under his feet. "What do you mean by hippy?" Rin accused. "I don't know. You seem to be the peacemaker and so peace equals hippy I guess." Karuto scratched the back of his head.

Rin walked up and punched Karuto on the head. "Don't call me hippy, Karuto!" Rin glared. "Okay I won't Obaachan." Karuto smiled at this. "Did you just call her granny?" Kakashi asked finding this rather interesting. "If she doesn't want hippy, Obaachan will just have to do. How about you, shrimp? Oh and you can be Under dog." Karuto said pointing to Obito. "What does that mean?" Obito was getting frustrated. Kakashi couldn't help the urge to smirk. "Hey what are you smiling at shrimp?" Karuto turned around and put Kakashi in a headlock he started the most pure torture: tickling. Kakashi started to laugh so hard. "Stop…stop I give…I give…" Kakashi said in between breaths. Karuto let him go. "That wasn't amusing." Kakashi glared at Karuto. Obito was rolling on the ground. "Kakashi! That was hilarious." Obito was turning blue.

"Anyways, what's your name? I told you mine." Karuto sat on the ground looking up at the teens like a five year old waiting for presents. "I'm Rin, that there is Obito, and Kakashi." Rin pointed to Kakashi last. Karuto smiled. "Nice to meet you. So you're on a mission?" Karuto asked looking up at them. They stayed silent. "Oh I see. Top secret, got it. Well I'll be on my way you guys have fun. Later." He waved and went the opposite direction. They watched his figure leave. "That was odd." Rin said smiling. "We have to keep going though." Kakashi said starting to walk off with the other two behind.

~ K ~

"OBITO!" They cried. Kakashi ran over and tried to lift the rock cursing. "That's enough Kakashi…my right side is totally crushed…it's over for me…" Obito was interrupted as two people landed behind them. "Don't say it's over until the end Obito. You're not going to die." Karuto and Minato appeared. "Sensei!" Kakashi was surprised. Karuto started to charge up chakra in his palm. A rotation with sparks appeared in his hand. "Raiton: Rasengan!" Karuto broke the bolder into pieces. "Rin perform medical jutsu so we can get him to Konoha to be properly healed." Karuto ordered, and Rin responded tears flowing down her cheeks. Just then in a flash of light a person appeared right there. "Ugh. Where am I?" She turned to see somebody that had silver and yellow hair like a combination. "Are you somebody I know?" She asked. "You look suspiciously like my teammate, hot head, whiskers, orange jumpsuit. Have you seen him?" 'Also Kakashi was with him ask them that.' Shizune's side reacted. "Oh and also…" The guy came and hugged her.

"I'm so glad to see you. Sakura-chan, also who else is in there?" He questioned in a whisper. "Shizune, but who are…" She was cut off. "I need your expertise. Obito here is dying you gotta save him." He pleaded. She sighed and knelt down. "His left side is totally crushed. We're going to need to stabilize him, we'll put him in a coma, that should stabilize him. Also I'm going to stop the bleeding on this side." She explained putting out Obito and starting to heal him. Rin stopped healing and started to feel faint. She fell and Minato caught her. "Kakashi take Rin. Get a good head start towards the village. I'll handle things here." Minato ordered giving Rin to Kakashi. "But Obito…" Kakashi was cut short when Kakashi met his sensei's gaze. "Hai." Kakashi turned and headed towards the village. "Okay, you two I need answers." Minato looked at the newly arrived shinobi. "We'll explain with Hokage-sama." Karuto explained still not even glancing at Minato. "Fine, then I guess you're going to spill anyways, seeing as I'm going to be appointed that in two days." Minato said glaring at the shinobi.

Karuto turned and met the glare with his own. "Very well then. Seeing as I know you a lot better, since we just met. I'll explain everything when you're behind that desk full of paperwork." Karuto smirked as he saw Minato's face turn pale at the sound of paperwork. "You didn't answer my question earlier." The woman interrupted the argument going on. "Oh, then I'm all the people you're looking for, just in one package." Karuto said turning and smiling with his eyes going up like Kakashi's. "Yep. It's definitely you two." She sighed and shook her head in annoyance. "What's that supposed to mean?" Karuto turned around and gave a hurt look. "It means you're annoying." She answered getting angry. Her black and pink hair being put into a pony tail as she started to heal Obito's side. "Rejection hurts doesn't it?" Minato patted him on the back as Karuto's face filled with anime tears, mostly Naruto's. Minato burst out laughing at Karuto's face. "You'll fit right in at Konoha you two." Minato said laughing. "Well, duh. We were raised there." Karuto said wiping the tears from his face.

When Obito stopped bleeding the put him on a stretcher and started there trip back to Konoha. "So, Minato-san?" Karuto started up a conversation to the other man also carrying the stretcher. "Hm?" Minato urged him to go on. "You looking forward to all that paperwork?" Karuto loved to torture his old sensei. He burst out laughing at Minato's face. "I'd rather not talk about it. Have you seen the form just to be considered Hokage. It is nothing compared to the paperwork on that desk." Minato complained. Karuto stopped laughing, "Yeah I have. It was so long to fill out. But the elders wanted me to do it anyway. Stupid geezers." Karuto rasped on. "Whoa you were entered into being hokage?" Minato said astonished. "Well a part of me did. He didn't like it one bit." Karuto went on. "What do you mean by apart?" Minato questioned. "You'll see, Hokage-sama, or King of the Paperwork Mountains!" Karuto said with a look of glee at Minato's face. "Not funny Karuto-kun." Minato said getting his pout face on. "I swear…" the lone medic was rubbing her temples. "What is it? I never did catch your name." Minato looked toward the medic. Before she could answer Karuto did, "Sazune Hato." He said smiling at the disbelief on the womans face. She calmly made her way to Karuto. "Oh, hi Sazune. What's up?" Karuto asked as he didn't sense the danger. She clonked him on the head. "What kind of name was that?" She said in a hushed voice. "Hey, it was Naruto's not mine." Kakashi's side took over. "Was not?" Naruto's side was fighting for dominance. "Will you two knock it Off!" Sazune yelled at the top of her lungs. They stared at her in disbelief. Karuto just smirked. "What is it now?" Sazune was getting really irritated at this little frenzy. "You sound like Tsunade baachan." Karuto said laughing. Minato turned around and looked at the two. "Did you just say Tsunade-sama is a granny?" Minato asked.

"I call her it all the time. Doesn't bother her anymore." Karuto said a smirk forming. "No way." Minato gave this exasperated look. "Yeah. I've been calling her that ever since I won a bet." Karuto said with a smirk forming even wider.

THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER! I'll update soon! Please Review! Ja ne! XD


	2. Shopping fits, and Confessions!

Kakashi was breathing heavily, Rin's slow breaths making him stand on edge. He couldn't get the image of Obito out of his head. "Obito…" Kakashi called out in a hushed voice, but Rin heard anyways. "Kakashi, why are you caring me? Where's Obito?" Rin bombarded him with questions. "Back with sensei, he asked me to go ahead and take you to Konoha." Kakashi said leaping off of another branch. "Oh…" Rin stared behind her hoping to see Obito smiling at her shouting for them to wait up. "Miss your boyfriend?" Kakashi did his best attempt to keep their hopes up a little. "Kakashi!" Rin cried, while turning pink. "Ah, don't worry he'll be fine I'm mean Karuto and Sensei are there so…" Kakashi's voice trailed off deep in thought. She always loved how blank he looked when he was deep in thought.

Rin just decided to get comfortable so she rested her head on Kakashi's good shoulder. Kakashi quickly jerked his head in surprise, but slowly relaxed. "HEY GUYS!" Karuto's loud voice could be heard within miles. Obito was in a stretcher, but was sleeping soundly. His right side was covered in a white sheet, probably for the best. "See, your boyfriend is totally fine, hippy." Kakashi said smirking at the joke. Karuto burst out laughing. "That was… a good one." Karuto was holding his sides in attempt to laugh without his sides hurting. "Kakashi! I swear another word and I'll kill you!" Rin threatened. Karuto's laughing subsided and he jerked his head up at this threat. "Aw come on hippy. Lighten up. I mean look your boyfriend is okay, and you don't have to walk to Konoha." Karuto had his hands behind his head and was traveling backwards. "You're going to hurt yourself, Karuto!" The Black and pink haired woman warned. "No, I'm to amazing for that. I'm Karuto Uzutake the man who will soon be…" He suddenly stopped when he suddenly was deep in thought. "Hey, what is my dream…maybe Hokage." Karuto said rubbing his chin. Minato sighed. "With that pile of paperwork?" Minato asked with a grunt. "Yeah, I've got a smart side to do that for me." Karuto grinned a huge grin. Rin laughed at the shinobi. "I don't see anything funny." Karuto huffed folding his arms across his chest.

"It's just that Obito said the same thing, he said that he'd have Kakashi do that for him." Rin said trying to stifle her laughter. Kakashi's eye was twitching. "Really, now?" Karuto came face to face with Kakashi which haulted the teen. "You're in the way." Kakashi's twitch switched to a scowl. "Say the magic word, oh smart one." Karuto joked around with the frustrated teen. "I will kick your butt sky high if you don't move your sorry butt." Kakashi growled. Minato watched the argument. "Sky high, huh? I still don't here any thing with a pretty, and cherry on top." Karuto put his hand to his ear and waited. Kakashi's eye twitching returned. "Don't you dare make me say it, or else you will wake up with your head screwed on backwards." Kakashi threatened once more. "Oh really now." Karuto grabbed, Rin and Kakashi by the waists. He hung the stubborn teen over the drop of the branch. "Karuto!" The woman threatened. "What, he didn't apologize for the threats he made." Karuto gave an innocent look; his halo looked a little crooked.

"Put the kid down now." She ordered with a death glare. "You never let me have any fun, Sazune." Karuto put Kakashi down and folded his arms across his chest in a pout. "Come on you hopeless idiot." She grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him along. Kakashi and Rin looked at each other and started to laugh at their newly acquired friends pain. Minato and his clone stifled their laughter as they saw Sazune dragging Karuto. "Sa-Sazune…you can let me walk." Karuto was twiddling with his fingers. "No!" She simply replied with a death glare. "Unless of course you want a death wish." She said looking at him with a worsened death glare. "N-no, Sakune-chan!" Karuto gulped. He looked at the other four trying to stifle their laughter. Karuto huffed and turned his head away. Sazune couldn't help but giggle at that reaction. 'Kakashi and Naruto may not get along in separate bodies, but they work so well together as one.' Sakura said smiling at the man she was dragging. 'You're totally right. They work well together.' Shizune said smiling as well at the man.

Karuto was pouting and huffing. "We're almost there." Karuto broke through the amusement. "How can you tell?" Kakashi asked. Karuto smiled an eye smile. "Because this is the route I take home." Karuto smiled bigger at the reactions as they saw he was right. "So you weren't lying?" Kakashi was astonished. "Did you ever doubt me? I'm just awesome like that." Karuto bragged. Sazune's patience was wearing thin. "BAKA!" She gave Karuto a well deserved hit to the head. "Easy there Sazune-chan, or else I won't have a smart side to do my paperwork." Karuto's eyes were swirling. Kakashi smirked at the pain. Rin started to clutch her sides for support, and Minato was blue in the face trying to hold in the laughter. "Again, I'm finding NO amusement in this." Karuto growled with displeasure. Just then Sazune swung his side into an upcoming tree. Karuto grunted. "I can't believe you'd go as far as that Sazune-chan." Karuto hung his head. "I could do worse if that's what you prefer." Sazune said smiling very slyly. Karuto quickly shook his head. "Good." By then they couldn't hold it any longer they were laughing like there was no tomorrow. Karuto glared, and they stifled their laughter to giggles. They got to the Konoha gates, Karuto survived with a couple of bruises.

They swiftly landed Obito to the hospital. "We will let you guys know on how he's doing Hokage-sama." The nurse bowed to Minato. He scowled at that name. The others covered their mouths trying not to laugh at Minato's "misfortunes". "Kakashi, you don't mind walking me home?" Rin said with a slight blush forming. "Yeah, Bakashi-kun." Karuto said bragging in Kakashi's face. Kakashi grunted in response and he walked Rin to her house, very disapprovingly. "Okay, I guess you two can stay with Kushina, and I until you guys get your own apartments." Minato said smiling at the newly arrived shinobi. Sazune had a look of disbelief. "Me live with you, and Karuto?" Sazune started to turn red. Minato smiled. "Got a problem?" Karuto said smiling and following Minato out of the hospital. "But first let's get you guys a better pair of clothes, and then we go see Hokage-sama." Minato grimaced at their torn up clothes.

"Okay, HOKAGE-SAMA…" Karuto said smirking at the man's reaction. "I. Told. You. Not. To. Call. Me. That." Minato took time with this little fair warning. Karuto waved his hand in a not caring way. Minato's eye was twitching. "Keep insulting me and you can buy your own clothing." Minato huffed winning that battle. "Fine." Karuto grunted and slouching with disbelief his fun was ruined. They got to the ninja clothing store. Karuto ran in. He started to look around. 'Kakashi sensei! Check it!' Karuto ran over to an orange jumpsuit too much like his old one. 'I don't think so less orange.' Kakashi disagreed. Naruto huffed and grunted. 'How about over here?' Kakashi pointed out a jacket that was navy blue with orange swirls on the side. It had a collar similar to the chunin vest. 'Not bad.' Naruto thought. 'Okay since I picked out the top pick out the pants, and you can pick out the under shirt, as long as there isn't that much orange.' Kakashi coordinated a deal. 'Agreed.' Naruto picked out orange pants with a blue lines going down each side. He then picked out a black under shirt with an orange swirl. "Okay." Karuto came out of the dressing room adjusting his outfit. "Not bad." Minato came from nowhere looking over Karuto's style of choice. "A perfect mixture of orange and blue." Minato complemented with a smirk. "Okay I'm ready too." Sazune came out with a red dress with black lining it. She had shorts under the red dress, sort of like Sakura's old dress. She even had those circles, but they were black. Instead of just a collar there was a hood though.

"How do I look?" She asked smiling. Apparently she wanted attention. 'Kakashi-sensei what do we do? I don't have experience with women!' Naruto mentally screamed. 'What makes you think I have any more experience than you do?' Kakashi asked in a sort of bored tone. 'You're older.' He simply answered. 'Fine, scoot over.' Kakashi shoved Naruto's side out so he could take the wheel. "Hn." Was Karuto's answer and he went to adjusting his holster and headband. Sazune's jaw dropped nearly hitting the floor. 'What kind of answer was that!' Naruto growled at his sensei. 'A calm and simple one. You see if you answer wrong they get angry, but if you're like a certain Uchiha who left the village. What could possibly go wrong?' Kakashi asked trying to search through the woman's emotions.

He could see that Sakura's side was fighting for control for some reason, and Shizune was trying to sort things out. "What he meant was you look beautiful." Minato tried to cover for Karuto. Karuto glared at Minato. "I want to hear that from his own lips!" Sazune growled. 'Sensei, what do we do now?' Naruto pleaded clinging on to Kakashi's side. 'Okay, okay. What do you think would stop Sakura, and Shizune from beating the snot out of us?' Kakashi asked the still un-promoted genin. 'Weren't you listening we have to say she looks pretty.' Naruto yelled. 'Okay, since she's your crush you take over.' Kakashi explained laying back totally calm. 'B-but Shizune nee-chan is in there." Naruto said getting shivers. 'Hurry up Naruto, their patience is wearing thin.' Kakashi said watching with amusement.

"You look nice." Karuto spat out. He sighed with relief that he got that out of the way. He then went back to adjusting his holster. "I look nice?" Sazune said getting angered. "What? Nice is a complement." Karuto said glancing up from his adjusting. She looked infuriated. "I honestly don't see the problem." Minato said trying to cool the heat.

"That is all you can say? And when I went all this trouble trying to look beautiful." She huffed bawling her fists. Karuto tilted his head like Kakashi. "What do you want from me?" Karuto threw his hands in the air and turned to walk away, when she grabbed his shoulder. "I want you to do better than just say I look nice." Sazune ordered. Karuto rolled his eyes. She was clenching her fists until they turned white. "You look stunning." Karuto said trying to place his words together. She looked really ticked now. "What did I do now?" He asked really finding this repeating itself. "Forget it." She huffed heading for the cashier. He looked towards Minato for help.

Minato just shrugged and followed Sazune. 'What the heck just happened?' Naruto asked his master. Kakashi started to rub his chin. 'I don't know. I don't know women.' Kakashi broke it to his student. 'Neither do I!' Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. Kakashi resisted the urge to roll his eyes. 'Let's just go get paid.' Kakashi said ending the conversation. When Karuto got to the cash register Sazune wouldn't talk to him, she wouldn't even send him a glance. He huffed and gave in. 'Two can play at that game.' Karuto thought all together.

Through the entire way to Minato's there wasn't a single peep. Karuto's hands were in his pockets and he would stare off into deep space. Sazune would pull her hands behind her back while she stared intently at the floor. Minato was in front of the two. They looked like they were walking together and were just fine. But Minato knew better. He sighed and started to stare at the clouds. Karuto heard this sigh, but paid no heed to it. Sazune on the other hand did pay heed to it. 'I guess he's just stressed. Maybe because we were snotty at the store.' Sakura started to feel guilt swell in numbers. 'Maybe…' Shizune started to zone out her voice trailing off behind her. 'Well it was the Bakas fault!' Sakura tried to justify their actions, which made the guilt bigger. Shizune sighed. 'We through a fit, remember men don't understand.' Shizune started to justify the other perspective.

Sakura and Shizune were silent. Sazune looked towards Minato, then slowly looked towards Karuto. His head was turned away paying not paying any attention. She stared at her companion(s) with sorrow. He didn't understand her feelings in the store, and he was confused. 'You know that confused look that they gave us was sweet, and you know it.' Shizune said to her counter part. '…yeah…' Sakura finally agreed. They walked in silence. Sazune turned her head away to the ground. 'I always get angry at Naruto. It just feels so right when I'm around him. I feel calm, and safe. But when I was with Sasuke…it felt wrong. I felt like I was always holding myself up. He would ignore me unless it was necessary, but with Naruto he always held me up. Cheering me to go on. No matter the circumstances, and he would take the bullet for me…' Sakura admitted her feelings to Shizune. Shizune only agreed.

'You know when somebody feels that it means something…it means you care.' Shizune told Sakura. Shizune was trying to explain it best she could. "I care…" Sazune was thinking aloud. Minato slowly glanced back surprised at the outburst. Karuto quickly snapped his head in disbelief. 'Did she just talk?' Naruto asked his sensei. It was silent. '…Yeah…she did…' Kakashi finally answered. They froze in their steps. They stared dumbfounded at those two words she said. "Sa-Sazune-chan…" Karuto finally found some of his voice in the depths of his throat. "Karuto. I know I was harsh, and I know you didn't understand why I yelled at you and persisted that you complement me. But if you could find it in your heart to forgive me I…" She was cut off when he sent a caring smile. "Sazune-chan. You don't need to ask because I already have. I'll always forgive you even if I don't understand." Karuto sent her a reassuring smile. Sazune felt like she was going to fall apart.

'See, you and Naruto will always be there for each other in the harsh times. I'm betting that there is Naruto's side.' Shizune told her smiling. Sakura then got a devious smile. 'What if that was Kakashi sensei? Huh?' Sakura was loving Shizune's reaction. Sazune started to blush. 'Sensei? Do you think I took it too far?' Naruto asked. Kakashi finally came out of his deep thought. 'Nah. That's what she needed to hear. Plus if you did it right you get points right?' Kakashi reassured his student. 'Oh, what if they think that was from you.' Naruto said smiling slyly. 'Will you two quit trying to pair me up? I'll get married when I find that certain person. For now I'm a bachelor.' Kakashi explained.

'Yeah. Right.' Naruto said smiling deviously. Minato turned to face the two. "Okay now that's sorted out. Let's get going you'll love Kushina." Minato said smiling.


	3. The stress of a poorly baked cake!

They slowly made their way to Minato's. Sazune was admiring Karuto for his last words. 'I already forgave you.' That wasn't his words exactly, but what can you say that's what stood out to her. "Okay we're here." Minato creaked open the door. The lights were off. "Uh. Minato nobody's here. Unless we're at the wrong place." Karuto told Minato wondering what was going on. Minato went over to the hall and switched on the lights. "SURPRISE!" At the exact moment the electricity reached the bulb Kushina, Kakashi, Rin, and Jiraiya popped out from their hiding places. Karuto stood on edge at the booming voices. "Whoa. Leave it to you guys to hurt my eardrums." Karuto said trying to get some hearing. Minato just laughed at Karuto's reaction. "Guys what is this for?" Minato asked approaching Kushina. "Sensei you might want to sit down." Kakashi warned the older jonin.

"Why?" Minato had a questionable look. Karuto got a look with a glint of devious. He turned toward Sazune and whispered to her. Sazune got a smile, and nods. "Guys let the man stand whatever you have to tell him he can be a man and take it standing." Karuto put a hand on Minato's shoulder. "Yeah, guys are you doubting the soon to be hokage?" Sazune said walking over and supporting Karuto. "Yeah." Minato smiled and put his hands to his hips. Kakashi took a glance at Karuto, he was smirking. "Fine don't heed my warning." Kakashi walked away and leaned on the wall. "Well Minato, I went to the doctor recently…" Kushina was interrupted by a worried husband. "You aren't hurt are you?" Minato grabbed her shoulders out of concern. Kushina blushed at his reaction and calmly brushed off his hands.

"No, Minato. We're going to have an extra running around." Kushina said blushing and looking at the ground. Minato was confused. "What she's trying to say is congratulations, she's pregnant." Kakashi rolled his eyes at the excitement. Karuto turned to look over at the jonin. He glared Kakashi ruined the fun. "What Kashi-kun said." Kushina said looking Minato in the eyes. He stood there not moving. "I think he died." Jiraiya said looking at his student. Karuto smirked. "Let's check. Minato. Can. You. Hear. Me. Did. You. Understand. You're. Going. To. Be. A. D-A-D. A Dad." Karuto smiled as Minato fell over when he finished the word dad. "Minato!" Kushina rushed over to Minato. Karuto burst out laughing. Sazune soon after joined in, then Jiraiya. "Nice job. What's your name kid?" Jiraiya patted Karuto's shoulders. "Karuto Uzutake, and that's Sazune Hato." Karuto pointed to Sazune. Sazune waved. "Hey. Maybe later we could go somewhere just the two of us?" Jiraiya asked Sazune. Kakashi shook his head.

"Jiraiya even though I have a huge respect for you, and that you can take pain. I'd suggest that you don't." Karuto moved to the middle of the two. "Why not?" Jiraiya was sad. Karuto raised an eyebrow. "Imagine Tsunade, but twice the pain." Karuto answered the sannin. Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Yeah that bad." Karuto said smiling his eye smile. Kushina stood up and walked to the others. "Well Minato's out cold." Kushina put her hands on her hips. Karuto just raised an eyebrow. "What did you expect? Men are very odd, and I probably would react like that if something happened like my wife was pregnant." Karuto answered the bewildered red head.

Sazune faced Karuto. "You don't have a wife." She put her hands on her hips. Karuto rolled his eyes. "I'm saying if I were in that situation." Kakashi's side took over for the explaining. Sazune glared. 'Wait Kakashi-sensei. Who is their kid?' Naruto asked his sensei. 'Ah. I'll fill you in later.' Kakashi reassured his student. Minato was slowly coming to. "Hey Big man. Do you remember or do you have to re-live the torture, please say re-live." Karuto begged Minato. Kushina was watching hesitantly. "We're going to be… 'gulp' parents am I right?" Minato said hesitantly. Karuto nodded and cursed that he didn't get to watch the scene unfold once more for good measure. "I…I'm going to be a father." His face glowed. Everybody was relieved other than Karuto. Karuto whined that his fun was through.

"Okay I made cake." Kushina broke into Karuto's sobs. Karuto and Minato paled. Kakashi made a large sounding gulp come out of his throat. "Kushina, sweetie. Did you make this on your own?" Minato questioned rather uncertain. She smiled. "Tsunade also helped, but she had to leave early. She said that all the healthy stuff she put in here would help you digest the information." Kushina said smiling. The three uncertain people were deadly white. 'Didn't think Kakashi could get any paler.' Jiraiya made note to watch out for the cake. Kushina turned her attention to Sazune. "Why don't you come help me in the kitchen? I'd hate to leave you with the guys. Come on Rin. You can help too." Kushina led the girls into the kitchen. The men huddled. "What ever you do avoid the cake." Minato warned.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Why what happened?" Jiraiya asked his student. The other three paled. "The last time she made a cake was at my last birthday…. Obito ended up with his appendix blowing up, and I was out of commission for 4 weeks, 4! That is a whole month." Kakashi was trembling remembering the experience. Karuto shook the bad memories out of his head. "That serious?" Jiraiya asked. The other three nodded. "The other time was when she decided to bring us cakes after training. I ended up with food poisoning." Minato said feeling sick as he remembered. Jiraiya sweatdropped as the other three were mourning. "Well what do we do?" Jiraiya broke the silence. Everybody pondered on that question. Karuto then smiled deviously. "I have an idea, but it's only if you guys agrees to it…" Karuto said smiling. The others raised their eyebrows.

The girls…

"So Sazune-chan who is your teammate?" Kushina asked the older teen. She shook her head in annoyance. "He can be trust worthy, but is a huge thorn in the tail end." Sazune answered truthfully. Kushina raised an eyebrow. "She's got a point he called me hippy, then again so did Kakashi, but I think that was to lighten the mood." Rin said pondering. Kushina smiled. "Some day you may look at him in a different perspective and you will change." Kushina said smiling. It was Sazune's turn to lift an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Rin asked the question that Sazune was pondering. Sazune waited. "It means that someday you might actually think of him more than a friend, sort of like how Kakashi might think of Rin more than just a friend someday." Kushina explained as Rin blushed. Sazune felt herself get nauseas. "If only that would happen." Rin hung her head in despair. 'That's right. Rin had a crush on Kakashi. Though Kakashi never thought of her that way…' Shizune trailed off thinking of how tragic it was.

'Why don't we make it less tragic?' Sakura asked the older medic. 'What?' Shizune asked. Sakura smiled. 'Save the tragedy from being a tragedy. GET THE TWO TOGETHER!' Sakura answered 'Sakura we can't change history.' Shizune told Sakura. Sakura sighed. 'Too late for that. Besides if you go against it I will just think you want Kakashi for yourself.' Sakura told Shizune. Shizune gasped. 'Fine. Do what you want, but I took no part in it.' Shizune gave in. Shizune could've sworn she heard Sakura laugh maniacally.

"Okay we've cut the cake time to eat boys." Kushina said with the other two in tow. The guys were smiling all in a single file line, hiding something behind their back. "Yeah, uhm. We're just clones the real ones went to the hot springs to celebrate…so bye." 'Clone' Minato said and then smoke obscured their vision. " I bet it was Karuto's idea." Sazune said jumping out the window and the others followed behind.

As soon as the smoke cleared the originals were smiling deviously. The clones were the ones actually at the hot springs. The original were hiding behind a pair of clones that caused the smoke making the girls think that those were the clones, actually pretty smart. "Karuto, you have become a valuable asset." Jiraiya said putting a grateful hand on Karuto's shoulders. Karuto smiled at the praise. "Okay now we get rid of the cake while the girls take care of the clones, make it look like we ate it all don't be afraid to smear the icing. Then Kakashi dump it in the trash." Karuto ordered and the rest nodded. "Hey Minato." Jiraiya called to his turned away student. As Minato faced Jiraiya, icing smeared off Jiraiya's hand and onto Minato's face. "Well Jiraiya sensei, you actually missed a spot." Minato said smiling deviously. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow as icing smeared itself on his face. "What can I say? I learned well from my sensei." Minato said smiling. Jiraiya glared and then icing went everywhere. Kakashi kept his distance, but still had icing smeared on his shirt. Karuto just sighed and took two bullets for the two attempting to get some icing before it was gone. "Guys…" Kakashi said, but was ignored. "Guys." Kakashi attempted again.

"Guys!" Kakashi did it louder this time, but they paid no heed. "GUYS!" Kakashi yelled as best he could. The others stopped and turned toward the teen. "Let's get rid of the cake, they will be back any minute now." Kakashi said grabbing the pan, and he ran off to dump it somewhere. The others started to clean the icing off the wall.

With the girls…

"They're so dead." Kushina said cursing. The others nodded. They stomped into the boys bathhouse despite the owners protests. "MINATO! JIRAIYA! KAKASHI! KARUTO!" The girls yelled at the top of their lungs. The boys turned their heads. "AH!" They blushed and turned away from any eye contact with the girls. The girls obviously realized then that they were at a bathhouse and the guys were naked. "Kaka-Kakashi, is…" Rin stammered fiddling with her fingers. Sazune blushed. Kushina only had a little blush, but was still glaring. "Hi guys we meant to eat the cake really, but Minato seemed really stressed so we took him here…out of courtesy." Karuto said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Kakashi stayed on the far side of the hot spring keeping his distance.

Apparently Kakashi was the smart one. Jiraiya was trying to get a peek at the women next door with few luck. Minato was snoring, he had fallen asleep. Karuto shook Minato up. "Courtesy, huh?" Sazune said approaching Karuto. Karuto could've sworn he heard her growl in her throat. "Yeah, why?" Karuto slowly turned his head, despite the back of his head screaming to run. Sazune punched his head and he disappeared with a poof. "Darn it! The real ones must be back at the house." Kushina said stomping off. Rin followed as red as could be. The other clones let out a breath of relief that they didn't get hit. Little to soon to celebrate, Sazune nailed them with shuriken. Kakashi's clone ducked, but dispersed of his own will. He really hated to be agitated staying here.

Back at the house…

Kakashi just got back and was totally calm, the others on the other hand…

Were as scared as heck. "Maybe we should have just endured the cake." Minato purposed. Karuto shook his head. "What we did was saving ours and their lives they would have died with the fatigue it gives to swallow it." Karuto explained their perspective. The other two nodded. "But didn't you get what they did to our clones think what they could do to us." Minato said turning deadly white. Karuto put a hand on Minato's shoulder. "Breathe. We did our only option of survival, and they'll thank us someday." Karuto eye smiled at Minato, and Minato was grateful of the reassurance. But it was quickly wiped away as the girls came back infuriated.

"You guys!" Kushina growled at her highest volume. They trembled at the voice. "Sorry, Kushina-san. We just wanted the cake to ourselves. We know it was self-fish, but we couldn't help it." Karuto said acting ashamed. The others nodded also giving a shameful look. Even Kakashi was pulling one off. The girls raised an eyebrow. "Go ahead, Sazune-chan I deserve punch." Karuto said slowly making his way over and preparing for impact. 'Is he asking to be punished?' Sakura asked dumbfounded. Shizune stayed silent. "I guess it's alright, right Kushina-san, and Sazune-san?" Rin asked her elder friends.

Sazune let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine just this once, but don't let it happen again." Sazune said hanging her head. Karuto's eyes glittered with joy. He stood up and bowed to the girls. "I didn't know you liked my baking so much. I'll have to make sure to make it more often." Kushina said smiling at the boys. The men paled and slowly huddled. They broke off after a minute or two. "That would be great Kushina-san." Karuto said regretting every word. 'WE'RE DOOMED!' Were the boys' exact thoughts.

Tell me how you liked it! I'll make sure to update soon. Ja ne!


	4. Eww do bugs have to be a part of 'LIFE?

Soon after the mens' regrets Kakashi and Rin were ready to leave. "Wait, Rin. Can I talk to you before you go?" Sazune approached the younger teen. Rin slowly nodded in agreement. "Sure Sazune-chan." Rin followed Sazune into the kitchen with Kushina tagging along. Karuto walked over to Kakashi. "What do you think they're talking about?" Karuto asked the younger shinobi. Jiraiya let out a dry laugh. "Why you curious?" The sannin asked Karuto. Karuto raised an eyebrow. "They're talking about little brat over here." Jiraiya answered. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Cyclops!" Karuto all of sudden burst.

The other two stopped. "What?" Kakashi asked. Karuto turned around with a sheepish smile. "I was just trying to think of a nick name for you was all, because you bandaged your eye so…" Karuto explained . Jiraiya looked at the teenager. He nodded. "What happened kid?" Jiraiya asked the teen. Kakashi shook his head. "Just doing my mission, but go on. Why are they talking about me?" Kakashi asked curious. Jiraiya shook his head in disappointment. "Haven't I taught you about women yet?" Jiraiya asked Kakashi. Kakashi shook his head his eyebrows furrowing.

"Well, that's a note to self. Anyways I think hippy likes you. So Tsuna-err-Sazune is trying to help get your attention." Jiraiya explained. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You think Rin's a hippy too." Karuto said nodding his head in total agreement. Jiraiya nodded. "So what I suggest you do is be a gentlemen. Do what the little organ here tells you to do." Jiraiya poked Kakashi's chest for emphasis. Minato came over into the conversation. "That is good advice." Minato said nodding.

Karuto raised an eyebrow. "Does Kakashi have one?" Karuto asked sort of curious. 'Naruto I do have a heart.' Kakashi scolded his student. 'Sorry. Just checking.' Naruto yelped. Kakashi sighed. "Of course I have a heart." Kakashi argued. Just then the girls came out. "Kakashi if you know, you can could you walk me home?" Rin asked blushing and staring at the floor. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Fine. Let's go, before Karuto asks if I missing any other organs." Kakashi said leading the way to the door.

Kushina and Sazune turned their heads toward Karuto in confusion. Karuto waved them off. "Anyways, so I think it's time for a girl heart to heart. So Sazune and I will be out doing girl stuff." Kushina said leading out of the house. The three remaining raised their eyebrows. "Haven't you had enough of…" Karuto was cut off, "WE NEED A HEART TO HEART!" Kushina yelled and Karuto backed off. Karuto went moping and sat on the sofa. "So have you guys ever played 'Life'?" Minato asked smiling.

W/ Rin

Kakashi was staring off in a daze his bandaged eye on her side. "Rin, get on the side with his eye." Her radio told her. Kushina was on the other line. Rin nodded, and pretended to drop something. "Whoops." She pretended to pick something up then walked over to his good side. "Good Job, Rin. Keep it up." Sazune advised on the radio. Rin smiled at their plan.

FLASHBACK

"Okay Rin we all know you want a chance with Kakashi, right?" Sazune asked Rin. Rin slowly nodded in agreement. Sazune smiled sweetly, and warmly. Rin listened as she explained. "I've got these radios, and when you and Kakashi walk home we'll be advising you all the way." Sazune said smiling. Rin was surprised. "You'r-You're… going to help me?" Rin asked surprised and stuttering. Sazune smiled warmly. "I used to have a crush, and the day when I turned my back he was gone. I'm not going to let that happen twice." Sazune smiled warmly. Rin felt her gratefulness engage to a greater level.

Rin nodded in agreement. Kushina smiled and nodded. "Little Kashi deserves somebody like you." Kushina said smiling wider. Rin couldn't help but smile back.

END OF FLASHBACK

Rin giggled to herself, maybe to loudly. "What?" Kakashi asked turning his head only slightly to look at her. Rin nervously shook her head. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Rin keep it together." She heard the radio transmit from Sazune's side. Rin bit the bottom of her lip. "So how do you think Obito is holding up?" Rin asked trying to find a safe zone. Kakashi's face went to one of confusion, and grief. "Honestly, with his left side crushed, I don't know if he'll ever be the same." Kakashi's tone was dead serious.

Rin suddenly was interested in her sandals. "Rin, don't bring up Obito." Kushina warned. Rin dug into her bottom lip. "But it's Obito we're talking about. He'll pull through and go back to the idiot." Kakashi reassured a smile. Rin was suddenly glad she brought up the topic. "I'm dropping by later." Kakashi said scratching the back of his head. Rin was shocked. "Obito's got to have company." Kakashi said tilting his head with Karuto's eye smile. "Yeah." Rin nodded in agreement. They started to have a conversation about how annoying Obito was when he was late.

"He can be annoying, but without the idiot how would life be?" Kakashi said stopping at Rin's house. Rin nodded. "Thanks…for everything." Rin thanked him. Kakashi shook his head. "Nothing to thank me for yet. Hold onto your thanks." Kakashi said walking off and rounding the corner. Rin smiled and walked to her house entrance. "Rin what are you doing?" Kushina asked on her microphone. Sazune had nothing, but pride. "Nicely done Rin. Couldn't have gone better." Sazune reassured. Rin smiled.

Out of the blue a huge gigantic bug with razor sharp claws, and teeth that could shred through human flesh grabbed Rin. "RIN!" Kushina called. Sazune jumped at it hoping to get a grip on the situation. It slashed it's claws at Sazune leaving a deadly deep gash on her torso. "SAZUNE!" Kushina cursed and started to do first aid on Sazune. She stopped the bleeding. When she was ready to face the beast it fled. "Darn it!" She cursed picked up Sazune and fled to her home.

The boys…

"Darn it! Are you serious 15,000 bucks!" Jiraiya asked. Karuto laughed. "Your not very smart for being a doctor." Karuto said gripping his stomach. Jiraiya growled. "Look who's talking computer geek." Jiraiya countered. It was Karuto's turn to growl. When his growl left his mouth Kushina came bursting in the door, looking weary. "Help! Rin's been kidnapped, and Sazune's lost a lot of blood!" Kushina yelled placing Sazune on the couch. Karuto rushed to his comrade's side. "Sazune, can you hear me? Stay with me, concentrate on my voice." Karuto was calmly trying to make sure Sazune didn't doze off. "Minato go get bandages!" Karuto yelled. Minato nodded and ran off in search for the medical equipment.

"What do you need me to do?" Jiraiya asked. Karuto glanced back at him. "Go and get some hot water." Karuto ordered and went back to his patient. "Sazune nod if you can hear my voice, concentrate on my voice." Karuto ordered a second time. Sazune slowly nodded. Karuto let out a huff of relief. Minato came running in. "I got the bandages." Minato came and kneeled by Karuto. Karuto nodded. Jiraiya came in with the hot water, and added a rag.

Karuto pulled up her shirt enough to reveal the gash. He started to clean the cut. Sazune was hissing in pain. "Sazune, this is a crucial part I need you to cooperate." Karuto warned. Sazune settled down. When he was done he applied first aid medical that Kakashi once learned. He closed the gash best he could, and removed her from any danger. He bandaged her injury, "She just needs to rest now. Her body has to do the rest." Karuto sat back in relief. The others let out a gust of relief. "But we need to go find Rin. Minato, and Jiraiya you'll come with me. Kushina stay here and watch over Sazune." Karuto ordered, and the others nodded.

W/ Rin

She woke up head throbbing. She sat up holding her head. "So you're finally awake." She heard a familiar voice ring. Rin turned her head to see Kakashi sitting their, meditating. "Where are we?" Rin asked looking at her surroundings. "Good question. I've been contemplating, and I still don't know." Kakashi answered truthfully.

"So do you think the others will find us?" Rin asked. Kakashi shrugged. "Might as well conserve your energy while you can. I'm trying to figure out a plan." Kakashi told Rin. Rin nodded slowly. She tried to get in a better sitting position, but yelped when she tried. Kakashi turned his head finally. "That bug had a grip on you. Hold still." Kakashi said calmly applying a green light to the wound. "When did you…" Rin was cut off, "It's just first aid. I can't do much." Kakashi told her. She nodded her thank you.

Kakashi went back to his meditating state. 'Please get here soon guys.' Rin thought hoping for her friends to get here quickly.

W/ Karuto, Minato, and Jiraiya

"There trail is faint, but not erased." Karuto told them. Jiraiya nodded. "How do you know?" Jiraiya asked. Karuto glanced back. "I'm an expert tracker. Also used to be part of anbu." Karuto answered. 'And with a little help of the Kyubi.' Naruto said. Kakashi sighed. 'That too, but right now they don't know yet.' Kakashi said calmly. Naruto nodded. 'While 'Karuto' is tracking them, who is their child?' Naruto asked his sensei. Kakashi sighed again. 'Kushina's last name is Uzumaki.' Kakashi answered. Karuto stopped dead in his tracks. The others stopped in surprise. "Karuto what is it?" Minato asked breaking the teen out of his concentration. Karuto bit the bottom of his lip.

"Nothing just a little suspicious." Karuto said looking around the forest they were traveling in. The others didn't look reassured. "15 meters south, and closing in!" Karuto warned. The others turned to the direction told, and got ready. Then a giant bug came out into the open chomping on thick trees like broccoli, at lunch. "Get out of the way!" Jiraiya warned. They jumped their separate directions. 'Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!' Kakashi's jutsu were at use.

The fireball hit it's target. "JIRAIYA GET SOME OIL! STRENGTHEN THE JUTSU!" Karuto called to the sannin. He nodded, and summoned a medium sized toad. The toad spat out the liquid with Jiraiya adding to the flames. The burns were of a third degree burn, and the fire was still raging. It's head flung in directions trying to find the enemy. 'Why can't it see us?' Naruto asked his sensei. Minato threw two paper bombs, not wanting to stand there like an idiot. Soon the monster was down and out. "Is…everybody…okay?" Karuto asked meeting the sannin on his perch. The other two nodded. 'That much air for a jutsu so simple?' Naruto asked mystified. Kakashi nodded.

"Let's get going." Minato said anxious. Karuto nodded. They set out, Karuto setting all kinds of traps that he could think of. They soon reached a stench unbearable. "We're close, but I don't want to use my nose anymore." Karuto's eyes were watering and the stench was attacking his nose. "We need to find Rin though." Minato said in a hushed tone. Karuto nodded his understanding, taking a whiff that he would regret. He started to gag. "That's disgusting, but I got a whiff. And Bakashi is here too." Karuto said. Minato was suddenly so anxious he wanted to run in blind. Jiraiya put a firm hand on Minato's shoulder.

"I understand your feelings especially since the brat's in there." Jiraiya reassured, and Minato nodded. Karuto had to mask his nose, so the stench wouldn't inflict any overwhelming unwanted things. They snuck in, but soon after they were discovered, by one of the smaller ones. Minato quickly cut it down in a flash. "I think I understand how their system works." Karuto said. The other two looked back in surprise. "Listen. The smaller ones are the ones that are the trackers, the bigger ones are completely blind without guidance. They rely on the smaller ones, because they are their eyes and ears. The smaller ones are blind as well, but they sense chakra. If you have a fully developed one, like us, they can track us easily. So calm down, and mask your chakra." Karuto explained. The other two nodded. They slowly made their way to a smelly cavern.

W/ Kakashi and Rin

"Does it stink in here?" Rin asked Kakashi. Kakashi stopped meditating to turn towards her. "Yes. I'm blocking my nose sense because it stinks, and my nose is more sensitive." Kakashi answered. Rin nodded, in shock, but still nodded. "What are we going to do?" Rin said face palming. Kakashi faced her with a grim look. "I frankly don't know. I was knocked out cold when they took me here, so I don't know how far we are from any kind of help, and it's so dark I can't see some of my surroundings." Kakashi answered grimly. Rin nodded again looking at the floor in lost hope.

They sat there in silence. "Do you hear that?" Kakashi suddenly asked. Rin's head shot up in surprise. "Hear what?" Rin asked. Kakashi looked in a certain direction. "Someone's coming." Kakashi said monotone. Rin looked in the same direction. Kakashi stood up ready to defend Rin. Rin was ready to heal any injuries inflicted on Kakashi. After a minute she could hear the sounds of feet moving towards them. 'What do we do?' Rin's was shaking paralyzed and frightened at what might happened, and swallowed a lump in her throat.

Kakashi glared at the direction. "There over here!" A familiar annoying voice rang through the imprisonment. "Karuto?" They said in unison. His figure came into view. He had a handkerchief covering his nose. "Let's go. Hi Kakashi, we were only expecting to save Rin, but double points for Karuto!" He pumped a fist in congratulations to himself. Minato and Jiraiya came soon after the pumped fist. Minato came over weary, and worried. "Are you guys okay?" Minato asked checking every inch of Kakashi for any wounds. "Rin can't stand on her own." Kakashi said with a sigh. Karuto nodded. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Karuto called forming a simple hand sign. Three Karutos appeared. "Kakashi since you're chakra isn't replenished as much as our own, carry Rin. We'll guard you, and mask your chakra they can't find us if you do." Karuto warned. They nodded. Kakashi picked Rin up bridal style.

"Ready?" Karuto asked glancing at everybody. The others nodded. "Ready for what?" A voice rang through the smelly cavern. "You." Karuto turned to face…

I Know cliffhanger! I love myself I'm so brilliant! Anyways the new chapter should be up soon! Thanks for reading! Ja ne!


	5. Cause and Effects! Sushi is a door block

Karuto turned around and growled. "You." Karuto let out a low growl. "Well, Hello Kyubi Brat, or should I say Kakashi Hatake." The masked man waved playfully. Karuto growled. The others stared in shock at Karuto. "I don't know what you're talking about you low life-…" Karuto was interrupted. The man raised a hand. "Who's talking? The nine tails jinchuriki, or Kakashi of the sharingan, the one who's copied over a thousand jutsus?" The masked man asked again. The others were watching with wonder. "Both!" Karuto growled in defiance. The man tutted. "The brat's influenced your calm demeanor Kakashi Hatake." The man revealed his blue ugly face.

"Kisame Hoshigake." Karuto growled. The man smiled at the revealing of his name. "I'm honored you remembered." He bowed in good gesture. Minato looked toward Karuto. "Who is he? And what is he talking about?" Minato asked Karuto. Karuto glanced toward him. "He is Kisame Hoshigake, he wields the sword Samahada. It eats your chakra if it touches you." Karuto said warning the others. Kakashi stepped forward. "But what is he talking about?" Kakashi said sternly. Karuto sighed. "I'm from the future, and that's all I can say, for now." Karuto said with a growl. Kakashi scowled, but turned his anger toward Kisame. "So you have the Kyubi in you?" Jiraiya asked. Karuto gripped a kunai. "My other half does. Naruto is the jinchuriki of the kyubi." Karuto explained. The others were shocked, but nodded. "What about the other half?" Rin asked innocently. Karuto hung his head in thought. "The other half is Bakashi. Naruto's future sensei, and also the wielder of the sharingan…gained at the Kanabi bridge mission." Karuto said looking at the ground.

"But nothing happened on that mission you saved Obito." Minato argued. Karuto shook his head. "I did save him…this time, but last time I didn't come back as Karuto, and Obito…well when we interrupted he was going to offer his gift." Karuto chuckled a weak soft one. The others watched in silence. "He gave me his sharingan in hopes that he would live on seeing what I did. I became Kakashi Hatake, or the Copy ninja. The man who's copied over one thousand jutsus. I had a huge prowess, but I'd give up that huge prowess not to feel the guilt of Obito's death again." Karuto told the others eye smiling.

Kisame interrupted. "Aw. How sweet? I hope you enjoyed your time together because it's going to be very short." Kisame said unsheathing Samahada with a nasty grin. The others tensed. Karuto acted first. He had activated sage mode. "Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!" Karuto threw his jutsu at the blue headed beast. Kisame cursed as it hit it's target, but it was only a white Zetsu. "Darn it a Zetsu!" Karuto said swiveling in the direction Kisame was coming towards. He was going for vulnerable Kakashi. Karuto juiced up his Chidori. He ran up and stabbed Kisame guarding Kakashi. It was a water clone. The water charged up the lightning giving Karuto the after effect. It jolted up his spine, Karuto released the jutsu cursing. "Karuto! Are you okay?" Rin asked. Kakashi cursed as he saw the burns in Karuto's hand. "I'll live, but…" Karuto said turning on his heal to stab a white zetsu coming for Rin. "Minato, take out the Zetsus from five 'o' clock!" Jiraiya warned his student. Minato nodded and was gone in flash.

He came back two seconds later. "Done." Minato said, and Karuto nodded. Karuto created clones of six. "Minato give one of them one of your special kunai." Karuto ordered, and Minato gave them a weapon. The white Zetsus were covering up the entrance. "Get out of the way you make-up wearing idiot!" Karuto cried throwing another Rasenshuriken. The others watched in amazement as the jutsu destroyed on a cellular level. It cleared the path of the exit, and the other Karuto's ran outside throwing Minato's kunai. As the kunai left the clones were engulfed in a water prison dispersing at the impact. "Minato how many of us can you transmit at once?" Karuto asked turning to Minato.

Minato looked grim. "Only three, including myself." Minato bit the bottom of his lip. Karuto nodded. "You take those two and get out of here. We'll hold our own until you get back." Karuto told Minato. Karuto turned towards Jiraiya. "Any objections?" Karuto asked Jiraiya. Jiraiya shook his head and got into a fighting stance. "My clones threw the kunai pretty far. So you should be fine, go!" Karuto commanded and they replied with swift movement. "Ready?" Karuto asked Jiraiya. Jiraiya tensed. "As ready as I'll ever be." He answered smiling. Karuto nodded. They stood back to back holding off Zetsus as they attacked left and right. Jiraiya was running low on chakra. "Jiraiya, let me handle it for now you rest." Karuto said kniving a Zetsu going for Jiraiya. "I don't want to be a bother!" Jiraiya replied growling. Karuto flipped and used a blade to cut, it was a Killer Bee move they borrowed.

"You will be if you run out of chakra, just cover me, and I'll be fine." Karuto told the sannin. Jiraiya slowly agreed. Karuto was barely holding his own without the sannin, but he didn't want to let Jiraiya down so he pushed harder. "Darn it! Where is Minato?" Jiraiya cursed, as he watched Karuto slowing down, and almost out of breath.

W/ Minato

"Okay you two stay here, Kakashi watch Rin. But one last thing. Don't let your guard down." Minato told them putting a hand on their shoulders. They nodded. "I guess I should tell you the same thing, huh sensei?" An orange mask said from behind them. Minato swiveled and faced the enemy. "Relax I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm just so glad you're alive, all of you. And now with me not dying at the Kanabi bridge Rin won't die. But for precautions…" He came behind Kakashi prepared to slit his throat. "Rin come with me and I'll let him live." The man said. Rin covered her mouth to prevent any sudden sounds. "Okay. Just don't hurt anyone." Rin said shakily getting to her feet. The man's grip loosened on Kakashi as the man saw Rin tremble in fear of him. Kakashi elbowed him off the perch. And jumped in the way to protect Rin. "If Obito isn't here to protect you, then I'll just have to fill in." Kakashi said calmly. Minato nodded, and prepared for a fight.

W/ Karuto and Jiraiya

Karuto was huffing. "I don't know how long I can keep this up." Karuto said as the wave of Zetsus suddenly stopped. "Where the heck is Minato?" Jiraiya asked. Karuto looked grim. "If he hasn't come yet, it must mean he ran into something." Karuto said calmly. Jiraiya's eyes widened and he nodded. "Let's go and find them." Jiraiya said. Karuto nodded. "Go where? You aren't moving with out beating me first." Kisame said appearing in front of them. Karuto used the simple hand sign. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Karuto said as thousands of clones appeared. Karuto sat down completely still. Jiraiya watched in curiosity. The orange color on Karuto's eyes suddenly appeared. "Now!" Karuto yelled getting up from the ground.

Four of the Karutos tackled him. "SAGE ART MASSIVE RAITON RASENGAN BARAGE!" They all screamed in unison tackling Kisame with thousands of Rasengans. Kisame was knocked out. "Let's go!" Karuto called leading the way out of the cavern. Jiraiya following. Karuto jumped on the trees. It cracked when it met his feet. His nine tails form was clouding his judgement. 'Naruto we need to calm down!' Kakashi warned. Naruto growled. 'Don't you sense that! It's Madara!' Naruto defied his sensei's orders. 'I do sense it, and I'm just as frustrated as you, but we need to calm down.' Kakashi said again. Naruto slowly, but grudgingly agreed.

The rest of the way it was silent. They reached the fight and hid behind a tree trunk. "Where is he?" Rin asked searching head spinning in directions. She backed up and a hand popped up out of the tree. "Now you're…" Madara never finished. Karuto grabbed Rin and pulled her out of the situation. Then a clone came and used chidori on the hand. "I'd like you see try with me here." Karuto said carrying Rin, and standing next to Kakashi. "Ah. Sage mode. Should've seen that coming. Kakashi you're becoming just as predictable as Naruto." Madara came out of the tree. Karuto glared. "Shut up! You caused everybody that I cared about pain! I'm going to make you pay! One thousand times over!" Karuto said growling. The nine-tails chakra started to leak out. 'Naruto calm down! Breathe remember you can hurt everybody else not just yourself!' Kakashi warned. Naruto was trying to calm down. The nine tails chakra receded, but still remained making Karuto's eyes to look like slits.

"Karuto. What happened?" Minato asked. Karuto glanced back. Minato was surprised by Karuto's eyes. "He's hurt a whole lot of people. Including my best friend if you're talk about Naruto. He's also hurt Jiraiya, you, and Kakashi." Karuto said grudgingly. Rin was horrified, she clung to Karuto's shirt. "But now that I'm here I'm going to change all that." Karuto said smiling at Rin. Rin smiled back. "Well let's not start fighting cause talking seems to beat up our enemies totally fine. Come on." Kakashi said eagerly. The other two nodded. "Well now that you have reinforcements. I can wait, but I'll be back for you." The man eyed Rin. She shivered.

"Kakashi take Rin." Karuto slid his arms over Kakashi's and gave him the tired girl. She cuddled up next to Kakashi's chest and fell asleep. She gripped his shirt, like a baby grips her bottle. "Let's go home it's getting late. The others nodded, and headed to Konoha. They were tired and weary. They just wanted to go home.

Okay so hope loved this Chapter. Anyways, so review and I'll post Karuto's interview with Kushina. I'm dead serious about that interview I'll post it if you review that you want it. So hoped you liked it, and I'll catch you later! Ja ne!


	6. Mornings make everybody cranky

They got back without a problem. Kakashi laid Rin on the sofa across Sazune. He slowly headed to the door almost collapsing, if it weren't for the arms stopping his fall. "Careful, stay here for tonight rest." Karuto prodded. Kakashi slowly nodded. Minato helped set Kakashi on the floor by the sofa. "Good nig-…" Minato was about to say but saw everybody asleep. Karuto had collapsed on the floor, and Jiraiya was asleep leaning on the fridge. 'Wonder how that's going to feel when he gets up.' Minato thought and then went off to bed.

They woke up to the most annoying alarm clock ever!

"Op Op Op Op

Opan gangnam style!

Op-…"

They heard a slam, and a thunk. "I'm up!" Karuto yelled. Kakashi bolted up off the floor, and Rin sat up in shock. Kakashi pulled out his father's tanto. "Intruder…" He mumbled still sleep deprived. "Sorry I forgot to turn off the alarm clock." Minato came out with bags under his eyes. They all groaned. Jiraiya came in rubbing his head.

"What time is it?" Kakashi asked rubbing his eyes. Jiraiya yawned. "Six." Jiraiya answered. Karuto slouched. Then Karuto headed to the fridge. "Darn it. Are you serious no pan cakes, or ramen."? Karuto looked annoyed. 'Why'd we have to get up this early?' Naruto complained. 'I wanted to sleep in.' Kakashi groaned. At least they agree on something. "I'll take care of that." Minato said coming into the kitchen, and grabbing a pan. Karuto's face lit up. Then after setting the pan on the oven he stood there.

The others raised an eyebrow at the frozen man. When Karuto was about to interrupt Minato yelled, "KUSHINA COME MAKE PANCAKES!" The others sweat dropped. Kushina came in slowly. "Right." She moaned. She started to make the batter. "Or you could do that." Jiraiya spoke the others mind. Everybody else nodded. Sazune groaned. Rin was instantly at her side. "Whoa, Minato you're going to have competition for your name." Jiraiya cracked. Minato's head whipped around. "Shut it." He growled. The others raised their eyebrows. "Somebody's cranky." Kakashi said turning his heel to face Sazune.

"Well if I'm up, then I'm heading to check on Obito." Kakashi said heading to the door. "Me too!" Karuto came afterwards. Kakashi opened the door out of the walking dead zone. They yawned simultaneously as they were at the hospital's door. Karuto opened the door rubbing his eyes lazily. Kakashi walked in first then came Karuto. They walked up to the front desk. "We'd like to see Obito Uchiha." Karuto said to the teenager managing the desk. She examined the two, and blushed when she saw Kakashi she blushed. "Go ahead, it's on the second floor. Emergency room five." The nurse told them. They nodded their understanding.

"Hey, why was she blushing?" Karuto asked the teen. Kakashi shrugged. "You got me. All the nurses do that after they see my face." Kakashi answered. Karuto raised an eyebrow. "Dang Sensei is your face that good looking?" Karuto asked. You heard a sigh come from the same person. "Wouldn't you like to know." Karuto answered. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You haven't shown him our face?" Kakashi asked sort of dumbfounded. Karuto's head whipped around to face the teen. "Yeah, you know if they weren't all that suspicious and anxious about it I'd show them, but shows what they know." Karuto said shrugging.

"WHAT!" An outburst came from the same person. Kakashi clamped a hand over Karuto's mouth. After that it was silence. You could see Karuto's face going into different reactions and expressions in every five seconds. Kakashi was actually entertained. It stopped when they were at Emergency room five. They sat down on the benches. Karuto's face was going into so many expressions, while Kakashi's face was blank. Although his eyes told a different story. "AGHHHH!" A scream was heard from the room. Both of their heads whipped around. They stood up simultaneously. Then it was dead silent. Their heads slowly turned to look at each other.

There was fear written all over their faces. A sour lump filled Kakashi's throat. As the silence grew on the lump grew bigger threatening to suffocate him. Then the door was opened slowly. Tsunade came out slow and weary. She was about to fall over if it weren't for Shizune of this time. "Ah. Kakashi he's fine, and wide-awake. You can go in. Although we had to use some old Senju methods it was quite painful to grow a new half body." Tsunade warned sweat beading her face. Kakashi nodded, and turned his head towards Karuto. Karuto nodded, and they walked in. Obito's face was in anguish, and his teeth grit. "Obito. You okay?" Kakashi asked jogging over. Obito slowly opened his eye to look at Kakashi. Karuto came over. "You okay, under dog?" He repeated the question slightly different. Obito slowly nodded.

"You don't realize how worried we were about you." Kakashi said smirking. Obito smiled. Then Obito turned towards Karuto. "Thanks for saving me." He said in a hushed tone. "Whoa, you're quiet." Kakashi said astounded. Obito nodded. "I'm re-growing my internal organs including my vocal chords." Obito told them. Kakashi's eyes widened. "You know words; like internal, and vocal." Kakashi was smiling. Obito stuck out his tongue. "You're sort of lucky though. You didn't have to run away from Kushina's awful baking." Karuto butt in. Kakashi nodded. "How'd you get out of that? Last time my appendix burst!" Obito yelled; well if he could. "Karuto figured it out." Kakashi said pointing to said person.

Karuto grinned. "Remind me whenever Kushina cooks to stick to you." Obito noted. Kakashi nodded. "Trust me I've had tons of experience running from bad cooking." Karuto reassured. For the rest of the time they chatted.

W/ the others

Jiraiya was complaining and would every so often hit on Sazune; who was wide-awake now. Rin was worried about Kakashi, and Karuto. Minato, and Kushina were arguing in the kitchen. Just then in came Kakashi, and Karuto. Karuto plugged his ears, and Kakashi sighed. "You want to do this?" Kakashi asked. Karuto sighed. "GUYS!" Karuto yelled over all the noise. Everybody went silent. "Obito is awake, and fine. He's re-growing his other half, and should be able to get out of the hospital in two days. Although he will have to re condition his new muscle tissue; which we'll have Gai do." Kakashi announced. The others started to smile and cheer. The moody atmosphere forgotten.

Sorry this chapter is short, and that I hadn't updated in forever. School makes you busy, and I was so worried about my grades. Because I've been so pre-occupied with Fanfiction I've neglected practicing my viola, and doing my homework, but I have only eleven more Mondays until Summer Break! I'm so psyched I'm going to hog the computers like crazy! So anyways hope you liked this one! JA-NE!


	7. Intros to those we love and hate!

Karuto bit the bottom of his lip. They were heading to get Obito out of the hospital. Minato had planned out where Obito was staying since his parents were out of town. "Minato, where is Obito staying?" Karuto asked. Minato smiled. "Don't worry. He'll like it, and it's perfect." Minato said smiling bigger. Karuto shuddered. "Right…" Karuto's voice trailed off. 'Where could Obito be staying?' Kakashi thought. Naruto was deep in thought. 'He can't be staying at Minato's because with Jiraiya, Sazune, and the both of us; it's packed.' Naruto said to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded. 'Maybe the thirds." Naruto suspected. Kakashi nodded. 'Maybe.'

They reached the room. Rin was smiling. Kakashi sighed. Minato entered the room first. "HI!" Minato yelled at the top of his lungs. Obito jumped and dropped a pen. Kakashi picked it up. "What would you need this for?" Kakashi asked. Karuto raised an eyebrow. 'Is that a pen?' The two both thought simultaneously. Obito blushed; he had a notebook in hand. "Hand it over." Kakashi stated. Obito furiously shook his head. Karuto appeared behind Obito and slipped it out of his hands. "Aw. It's a journal; how cute." Karuto said adoringly. Obito blushed. "Let's see…ah this is what he was working on." Karuto was starting to read when Obito tore it out of his grasp. "Geez touchy, although I already read it~." Karuto sang. Obito's eyes widened. "Don't tell anybody!" He yelled a little. Karuto nodded. His vocal chords were almost done re-growing, but not yet.

"I'm sworn to secrecy, unless…" Karuto joked around with the teenager. He was pleading. Karuto chuckled. "Alright I won't tell." Karuto told the boy. The boy let out a huff of relief. "So when are you going to tell her?" Karuto asked smiling. Obito's head swirled, and he glared at Karuto. "What? You need a little help don't you?" Karuto was smiling. Obito was glaring, and then suddenly the two other guys in the room suddenly understood. "Yeah Obito. Accept the help, and uh we'll be getting some lunch. Rin you don't mind staying do you?" Minato questioned. Rin shook her head. Minato smiled. "Okay then we'll be back. Come on Kakashi, and Karuto." The two followed leaving Rin and Obito alone.

"So Obito how has it been here for you?" Rin started up a conversation. Obito smiled. "Great!" He said blushing. Rin smiled softly.

W/ The others

"I wonder if Kushina and Sazune are okay with us pairing those two." Minato said in thought. Karuto chuckled. "Please if I know Sazune then she will be thanking us!" Karuto said smiling. "Who will be thanking you?" A whispy voice asked. Karuto, and Kakashi jumped. Karuto plastered on a fake smiled. "Orochimaru-sama nice to see you." Minato smiled. Orochimaru smiled. Karuto felt a shiver go down his spine. "Minato and Kakashi it's good to see you, and who is this?" Orochimaru said smiling at Karuto. Karuto started to worry. 'Let me kill him!' Naruto was yelling. Kakashi was holding him back. 'We can't just kill him. But when the time comes that they discover he's betrayed the village we'll be there to stop him. I promise.' Kakashi comforted. Naruto stopped struggling. "Karuto Uzutake, Orochimaru-sama." Karuto replied smiling. Orochimaru smirked. "While we are doing introductions I'd like you to meet my new apprentice Anko Mitarashi." Orochimaru introduced. Karuto was shocked. 'That creepy snake lady?' Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded.

"Hi." She said to them. She looked at Kakashi then looked back to Karuto. Kakashi just shrugged and put a dollar in the soda machine. Kakashi didn't notice, but Anko was eyeing Kakashi very strangely. 'Why is she looking at your younger self like that?' Naruto asked his sensei. Kakashi sighed. 'I thought we went over this I don't know women.' Kakashi told Naruto. "Kakashi!" A voice interrupted the conversation. "Oh hi Asuma, and Kurenai." Kakashi said smiling. The two smiled back. "You want a drink I have some extra yen?" Kakashi offered. Kurenai gladly took the invitation. Asuma declined. "So I heard that you and Obito are friends now?" Kurenai said sipping her soda. Kakashi shrugged. "He's still an idiot, but I guess we're on those terms." Kakashi told them. Kurenai smiled. "So do you think he will be well enough so you guys can come to the movies with us?" Asuma asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know, but I'm sure I'll come up with something to get him to come. You want to come upstairs, and ask them yourselves? I bet Rin will have an answer to your question, but more complex and all medically." Kakashi said emphasizing with his hands. Kurenai laughed. "So you aren't the same old stick in the mud?" Asuma asked. Kurenai elbowed him. "I guess you could say that, although I still hate coming to those stupid meetings where they make us come in suits and dresses." Kakashi told them. Asuma chuckled. "Who doesn't hate those?" Asuma asked. Kakashi shrugged. "Obito doesn't. He sees them as an opportunity to outclass me and catch Rin's attention." Kakashi told them.

"Hey Minato what do you think Obito would like for lunch?" Karuto asked. Minato shrugged. "Kakashi what do you think Minato would like for lunch?" Minato asked. Kakashi sighed. "Just get him ramen." Kakashi told them. Karuto nodded, and started to grab the water needed for it. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there, I'm Kurenai Yuhi, and this is Asuma Sarutobi." Kurenai introduced to Karuto. Karuto smiled. "Karuto Uzutake, nice to meet you. Say do you think I should go into Obito's room and have a wedding cake for the two lovebirds? A.K.A Obito and Rin." Karuto asked. Kurenai smiled. "I'd like to see that happen, but how are you going to do it?" Kurenai asked. Karuto smiled. "You'd be surprised how fast Shadow clones can work." He said smiling. He held up the familiar sign, and sent the clones off to fetch a cake. "So you can create shadow clones?" Orochimaru asked. Karuto nodded. "Yep they come in handy in situations right Kakashi?" Karuto asked. Kakashi nodded. "They come in REAL handy." Kakashi said emphasizing the real. "How so?" Anko asked.

"Let's just say Sensei's wife isn't the best of cooks." Kakashi said. Asuma and Kurenai nodded. Just then the clones came in with a white cake with a bunch of flowers. There was writing written on it. 'Congratulations, and when is the wedding!' Kurenai loved it. "Now to take it up stairs!" Karuto said smiling. They bid Orochimaru and Anko a due before they headed to greet the lovebirds. Well I'll wait to tell you guys their reactions.

I'd just like to thank those that kept with me and reviewed:

THANK YOU:  
Lobos506

Mcnitra

onyxdove21

Thx for reviewing!

Jan e! Oh and I got good grades the lowest was a B- yeah!


	8. Reactions to set ups!

Vsasser: YO! I know I haven't updated, but here you go!

Kakashi: What took you so long?

Vsasser: You'd be surprised by how many problems I came across.

Kakashi: Uh-huh. Just say the disclaimer.

Vsasser: Alright! I own nothing!

Karuto dodged an upcoming chair. "Hey! That almost hit me!" Karuto yelled at Rin. That just seemed to anger her more. Karuto jumped out of the way as a table came his way. "Maybe I shouldn't have brought that cake." Karuto said. "You think." Minato, Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Obito said together. Karuto sighed. "I think we're good did she throw all of the furniture yet, Obito?" Karuto asked. Obito nodded. Karuto slowly showed his head. Then a vase came and knocked him on the head. "OI! YOU SAID SHE DIDN'T HAVE ANY OTHER FURNITURE! LIAR!" Karuto yelled defiantly. Obito shrugged. Karuto growled. Karuto took another look rubbing his forehead. Rin was patting dust off her skirt; she seemed satisfied. "We're okay there isn't any more furniture." Karuto told them. Minato, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai came into view. They let out sighs of relief. Karuto's eyebrow twitched. "Whatever. I'm digging into this cake." Karuto took a step forward, but he felt a vase break over his head.

"OoOowww…" Karuto complained looking at Rin. "What did I do now?" Karuto asked. Rin sighed. "Since you did buy this cake for us we should get first dibs." Rin told him. "Where does she get those freakin' pots?" Karuto grumbled. He walked over to Kakashi, and the other two kids. "Do you guys see what I see?" Karuto asked despite the swelling bump on his head. The two boys raised their eyebrows, but Kurenai let out a hushed squeal. "Take a look at the two." Karuto whispered to the boys. They looked at the Rin and Obito. Rin was feeding Obito cake, and Obito was blushing. Rin was too! "Tch. So what?" Asuma asked. Kakashi folded his arms as if to say the same thing. "You got Rin to feed the idiot congratulations." Kakashi said rolling his eyes. Kurenai sighed. "You two are hopeless. Come here." She pulled them into a corner. Minato came over to Karuto. "What was all that whispering about?" Minato asked. Karuto eyed Minato carefully. "You mean you don't know?" Karuto asked sarcastically.

Minato raised an eyebrow. Karuto grabbed Minato by the shoulders, and swerved him in the direction of Rin and Obito. "So what?" Minato asked. Karuto sighed. "Now does Kushina feed you…like that?" Karuto asked. They were laughing, blushing, and what appeared to be oblivious flirting. "Oh. Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Minato asked. Karuto face palmed himself.

W/ Kurenai and the hopeless

"You see how they are both blushing?" Kurenai asked. They nodded. "There are three types of blushing: Embarrassed is a light pink. Nervous is a magenta. And flirting is a shade of red and pink forming across the nose. Resulting in the third type." Kurenai explained. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "You could have said so in the first place." They said simultaneously. Kurenai huffed. "Well excuse me if you guys don't know left from right." Kurenai countered. They raised their eyebrows. "Yeah we do. I'm on your left…" Kakashi started, "and I'm on your right." Asuma finished. Kurenai rubbed her temples. "I swear." She grumbled.

(Okay I know you guys probably want to keep on reading this, but I'm going to skip to two weeks into the future. It's going to be the cherry blossom festival! If there isn't such festival then congratulations me I made a new holiday.)

Karuto sat down slurping Ramen cheerfully. "Well, well. Look who we've got here." A voice said from behind him. Karuto looked back to see Genma, Asuma, Kakashi, and Obito. "Hi guys." Karuto welcomed. They sat down. Kakashi claimed the one next to Karuto, then Obito, Genma, and then Asuma. "So are you guys excited for the festival? I'm going to ask out Kurenai." Asuma said proudly. Karuto choked on his noodles. "Something the matter?" Asuma asked. Karuto swallowed hard. 'It's just didn't think you would announce it so freely you know?" Karuto said scratching the back of his head. 'Did we do something, because Asuma would never admit something so serious…so freely.' Kakashi asked Naruto. Naruto stayed silent. ' Well I don't know.' Naruto said. Kakashi sighed.

"So what made you want to announce this?" Karuto asked. Asuma shrugged. "I just thought that you guys probably needed a push to see who you were asking." Karuto, Genma, and Obito choked on their noodles. Kakashi fell out of his chair. The boys started to punch their chests to get the noodles down, and Kakashi slowly got back up to the table. "We're okay." They said simultaneously. There was silence. "I really don't want a date." They said again simultaneously. Asuma sweat dropped. Then they saw twelve year old Ayame come in. "Hey Ayame you going to the festival with anyone?" Asuma asked. Ayame shook her head, and blushed. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Well none of these guys have a date." Karuto brought up. They all shot daggers at Karuto. "What I thought you don't want a date, or is there somebody in particular?" Karuto asked smiling. Genma and Obito quickly turned their heads. Kakashi was still glaring. Then he turned back to his empty bowl. "When I say I don't want a date, it means I don't want one. Sorry Ayame." Kakashi apologized. She smiled and nodded. Karuto narrowed his eyes at the two remaining. "What about you two?" Karuto asked. They started to blush. "I've got to do something that day, is all." Obito said. Karuto nodded. "So you're 'too busy' for Rin." Karuto assumed. Kakashi covered his mouth.

"I never said that!" Obito yelled. Karuto shrugged. "It's just I heard she hasn't been asked yet, and I figured you would've-…" Obito shot out of the restaurant. Kakashi burst out laughing. "That was cruel, but that won't work on me. You don't know my crush." Genma told Karuto. Karuto smiled deviously. Then Shizune and Iruka came into the restaurant. "Hey guys." Karuto greeted. They smiled. "So Iruka who are you asking to the festival?" Karuto asked. Iruka blushed. "I was sort of going to ask-…" Iruka got cut off Genma was staring down at him in no time flat. Karuto stifled a laugh. "You weren't planning on asking Shizune were you?" Genma asked. Iruka shook his head. "No Ayame, but if you let me finish a sentence maybe you would have heard." Iruka told Genma. Genma was immediately off of Iruka. "So Shizune I heard Genma was free to the festival. You two want to go together?" Karuto set up. Genma shot a 'You are so dead meat' glance. "Sure I'd love too. If that's okay with Genma of course." Shizune said blushing. Karuto smiled. "OF COURSE! I mean yeah sure that'd be nice." Genma tried to finish smoothly.

Shizune nodded, then made her exit. "I thought you said it wouldn't work on you." Asuma told Genma. Genma huffed. "Of course it didn't work, but who would miss out?" Genma told them. They nodded, and rolled their eyes. "Now just one more down." Asuma said watching Kakashi make his exit. "I know just the thing." Karuto said smiling. 'Naruto what are you thinking?' Kakashi asked. Naruto smiled. 'Think about it sensei if you got a girlfriend then wouldn't all the trials you said you suffered be much easier to handle?' Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed. 'Naruto we planned on stopping all of our loved ones big trials, so why would I need a girlfriend in your sense?' Kakashi asked. 'Well it would make the lonely days easier.' Naruto said. Kakashi sighed. 'I have you guys for that.' Kakashi told him. Naruto sighed. 'Just let me try sensei if it doesn't work I will never get to set you up again!' Naruto tried to compromise. Kakashi sighed. 'I'm going to hold you to that promise.' Kakashi gave in. Naruto smiled. "Okay you two. Catch up to Kakashi get him; tell him that you guys want to watch Obito fail at asking Rin out. I heard Anko was with her, have those two go together." Karuto told Asuma and Genma. They both made faces. "Do you want me to set him up with Kurenai or Shizune?" Karuto threatened. They quickly shook their heads and ran off. Karuto was going to annoy Sazune for a bit while a clone tailed the two.

The two caught up to Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi want to watch Obito fail in his attempt at Rin?" Asuma asked. Kakashi's face lit up. "You know I've always wanted to see that happen. Let's go." Kakashi said. They ran down to the pond to find Obito. He was stuttering. "He won't fail epically if he is stuttering and can't say a single word." Asuma fake complained. "Well then why don't we 'help'?" Genma asked smirking. Asuma and Kakashi nodded. They strolled down as if it was totally natural. "Hey." Asuma greeted. Kurenai smiled and stood next to Asuma. "Ahem Asuma I thought you had something to ask Kurenai." Kakashi said smirking. Asuma blushed. "Um…since Obito was here first I'll let him have the honors." Asuma said. Obito blushed. "Come on idiot we don't have all day." Kakashi pressed. Obito sighed. "Rin…uh…would you mind…uh…going to the festival with me?" Obito said blushing even harder.

Rin smiled then nodded. Kakashi sighed. "I guess I don't get to see an epic fail." Kakashi sighed. He was going to head back, but Asuma and Genma grabbed his arms. "Kurenai would you come to the festival with me?" Asuma questioned. Kurenai nodded happily. "Congratulations I wish you two will live happily ever after, so can I go now?" Kakashi asked. Anko and Rin laughed. "Ladies!" Asuma called with passion. The girls stopped laughing and Asuma had all three sets of eyes on him. "This fine young lad does not have a date to the festival. Do you currently no somebody who is free, and is currently near by that would love to go with this handsome lad?" Genma sounded like he was auctioning Kakashi off. Kakashi squirmed. "I told you that I don't want a date. I'm not going to this stupid festival." Kakashi said in a hushed tone. Rin held up a finger in realization. "Anko doesn't have a date." Rin volunteered. "HEY!" The two yelled simultaneously.

"RIN WHY WOULD YOU SET ME UP!" They both yelled simultaneously again. "You were the one complaining about Orochimaru-sama I just thought that if you went with Kakashi you wouldn't have to worry about him anymore." Rin told Anko. Kakashi growled. "But that doesn't explain why I have to be the scape goat of your stupid scheme!" Kakashi yelled. "Hey what scheme are you talking about?" Karuto came down with Sazune in tow. "They're trying to set me up that's what scheme I'm talking about!" Kakashi yelled. Sazune started to laugh. Kakashi let up a bit in confusion. "Usually when a person sets you up, it's not because of a scheme, but it's because they don't want to leave you out." Sazune explained. Kakashi huffed and folded his arms.

"I still don't want to even go to this stupid festival." Kakashi stated. Sazune sat down. "Why not?" She asked. He shrugged. "It's the same things over and over." He said. She smiled. "Well if you go with a girl it won't be the same, and if you want something 'interesting' then I could ask for Jiraiya to take you around. I mean he did say he needs to teach you women." Sazune proposed. Kakashi widened his eyes. "You wouldn't." Kakashi stated. She smirked. "Oh yes, yes she would. She's already making me go with her." Karuto said putting his hands in his pockets. Kakashi sighed. "Why would a girl go with me though?" Kakashi asked still oblivious that there are stalkers, stalking him for twenty-four hours. " Because." Sazune stated. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Thanks. Well still doesn't explain why I have to go. Last time I checked I lived on free soil." Kakashi stated putting his hands in his pockets. "BECAUSE I SAY SO! AND WHEN I SAY SO I SAY SO! WHY ARE YOU BEING SO DIFFICULT!? Anyways Anko were you the one they were setting up with Kakashi?" Sazune asked.

Anko nodded. "You wouldn't mind going with him then do you?" Sazune asked. Anko quickly shook her head. Kakashi slumped in defeat. He was grumbling. Karuto and Sazune were walking with Kakashi home. "Wow. And I thought my mom was bossy." Genma stated. Obito pulled Rin up to her feet. "That isn't Kakashi's mom. Although it seems like it doesn't it?" Obito asked the others.

Vsasser: What did you think?

Kakashi: Why would somebody do that?

Vsasser: Cause they're bored I guess.

Kakashi: That's why you did this to me?!

Vsasser: It could have been worse. I mean Ayame seemed ready to go with you I could-...

Kakashi: Forget it.

Vsasser: Okay! BYE!


	9. Doing the right thing!

Vsasser: Yo.

Kakashi: Oh great your back.

Vsasser: That was mean.

Kakashi: So was the last chapter.

Vsasser: **wince** yeah about that…

Kakashi: Yeah whatever get on with the disclaimer.

Vsasser: **sigh** Fine. I don't own Naruto whatsoever.

Kakashi P.O.V.

Well here I was falling with an unconscious Anko a couple seconds ahead of me in the plunge to the earth. I bet you were wondering how we got here huh? Well it started with me knocking on Anko's door.

Regular P.O.V.

Kakashi knocked on the door. Anko came out in a purple kimono. She raised an eyebrow at Kakashi. Kakashi wore a plain black t-shirt attached to his mask, and black pants. His left eye bandaged, and his forehead protector tied around his neck. "Why are you wearing that?" Anko asked. Kakashi shrugged. "Didn't feel like changing." Kakashi answered. Anko shrugged. They then headed out. Anko would stop at every game there was. Kakashi was running broke. "Anko how about we just go get a lantern, so we can at least participate with the last event." Kakashi proposed. Anko shrugged.

"KAKASHI!" Kakashi groaned. It was Minato and Kushina. He turned around and gave them a lazy look. "What are you wearing?" Minato asked his face falling at Kakashi's attire. Kakashi shrugged. "Didn't feel like it." Kakashi replied lazily. Minato glared. "Since when did you become a Nara?" Karuto asked coming behind Anko. Sazune was walking with him.

Kakashi shrugged. 'You're jut like Shikamaru!' Naruto started to laugh. Kakashi sighed. "Looks like everybody is here." Rin said she had her arm looped around Obito's. Kakashi pointed at the two. You could tell he was smiling. "Since when did you two get together?" Kakashi asked playfully. Obito blushed, and Rin did the same. "Rin why didn't you tell me?" Anko asked. Rin blushed. They saw a flash. They unhooked arms

"Too late I got a picture." Karuto said smiling holding a camera. Obito smiled at Rin. Rin hit him on the head. "We're just friends!" Rin growled. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Obito how'd you do it?" Minato asked. Obito smiled. "You see…" Before he could answer again Rin punched him on the head. The others raised their eyebrows. "Isn't the hippy supposed to keep the peace?" Karuto asked. Kakashi shrugged. "Hippy?" Anko asked.

Kakashi nodded. "Karuto came up with it for Rin because Rin tries to keep the peace, although today she seems to be whack-a-mole mobile." Kakashi told Anko. Anko nodded in understanding. 'See sensei your younger self is getting along with Anko.' Naruto said laughing. Kakashi restrained the urge to take his younger self far away from any feelings such as women. Well more like Naruto restrained Kakashi from doing it. "What's that supposed to mean?" Rin asked. Kakashi held up his hands in defense. "That you're an amazing medic that can keep even the biggest of idiots in line." Kakashi said trying to get Rin off his case. She cooled down.

"I knew this festival thing was a bad idea." Kakashi stated. Anko seemed to love watching this group interact. It was a nice feeling to see them. They were like a weird, but happy family. Karuto was congratulating Obito while the others laughed. Anko was about to comment when a firm grip was suddenly grabbing her shoulder. Before she could retaliate a hand was clamped over her hand. Then she was taken away.

Kakashi turned to ask Anko if she wanted to go, but she wasn't there. "Guys…" Kakashi stated. The group stopped. "Where is Anko?" Kakashi asked. The others realized the absence of the kunoichi. They started to call her name. "Where could she have gone?" Minato asked. Kakashi hated to admit it, but he was worried. Not because he cared, no, but because she was a fellow comrade. Yeah like he'd having feelings for her. "It's not like Anko to leave unannounced." Rin stated. "Alright Team Minato we have a new mission. Find Anko before something bad happens. I have a bad feeling about this." Minato stated. They all nodded. "Kushina and I will report this to some friends. Obito, you and Rin search the streets. Karuto and Sazune I want you to go get some supplies of any kind. Kakashi you go search the forests, training areas, anywhere you can think of." Minato ordered. They all nodded sprinting to get their orders finished.

Anko P.O.V.

I was being held captive. I couldn't believe it I was a hopeless damsel in distress. I was something I tried so hard not to be! I couldn't believe it. I was just enjoying the night making Hatake broke, but now I was a freaking damsel in distress. I knew who my captor was, but I didn't know why. He was special to me, so why? He dragged me up the stairs to the very top of the Hokage Monument. "You proved useful to me over the years my dear sweat Anko, but now it's time to cut lose ends." The voice hissed in my ears. It sent an unwanted shiver down my spine.

Then I felt chakra, his chakra. "Put Mitarashi down you psycho!" The voice ordered with a cutting edge in his voice. Just great now I was his damsel in distress, could this get any worse? Spoke to soon. "Those are a bad choice of words." Then before I knew it everything went black.

Kakashi P.O.V.

I watched as the snake knocked out Anko and threw her off the mountain. Before I was even thinking clearly I flung myself over to grab her. Stupid girls, why exactly did they need to cause problems. I reached for her hand. She was freaking unconscious, great. I fumbled until I had a grip. I saw that it was too late to deploy my original plan. "Aw sweet Fugaku Uchiha this isn't going to feel good!" I braced myself for an impact that didn't come. "Sorry we're late, but the hero always arrives late right?" A familiar voice broke through my thoughts. "K-Karuto?"

Regular P.O.V

"Who else?" Karuto smiled down at Kakashi. "Am I ever glad to hear your annoying voice!" Kakashi told Karuto. Karuto's brows furrowed in hurt. "If you want to plummet to your death I'll let you so I suggested you shut it shrimp!" Karuto retaliated. Kakashi laughed. "Wait what about-?" Karuto cut him off with a smile. "The real me is taking care of him right now." Karuto answered. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Real you?" Kakashi asked. Karuto nodded. Kakashi squinted to see what saved his life. It was a long stretch of Karuto clones.

"Nice." Kakashi complemented. Karuto made a 'duh' face. "I think it's time for you and your damsel in distress to be going up." Karuto smiled. Kakash glared. "She isn't-…" He was cut off because the clones swung, They flung Kakashi and Anko into the air. Kakashi fumbled to grab Anko, because she was still unconscious. He caught her then he landed on the ground, skidding to a stop. There was a loud noise of metal clashing against metal. Kakashi looked up to see the real Karuto in battle with Orochimaru.

"I don't care if you are the legendary saninn! You take a step near Kakashi or anybody I care about ever again one of us will die!" Karuto threatened. Orochimaru smiled. "You're an interesting one Karuto Uzutake. You aren't like any other ninja. You'd be a great addition to my 'collection'." Orochimaru licked his lips. Karuto bent down focusing chakra in his hands. The Raiton rasengan was forming. "I'd like to see you try you ungrateful waste of space!" Karuto growled. Red chakra started to erupt. 'Naruto!' Kakashi's voice was trying to calm the blonde, but it was too late.

Kakashi blinked several times. He slowly opened his eyelids to see he was not on the hokage monument. He sat up seeing he was next to a cage. Right in front of the cage was a kneeling Naruto. He was gripping his hair in frustration. Kakashi saw this, and calmly walked over placing a comforting yet firm hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto's grip loosened very slowly. "Sensei?" Naruto asked uncertain. Kakashi knelt beside him. "Naruto I know Orochimaru hurt you. He hurt Sasuke." Kakashi said calmly. Naruto jumped a little at the last part. "But Naruto using this chakra isn't the answer. Haven't I taught you that?" Kakashi eye smiled. Naruto looked in surprise at his sensei. His blue eyes flashed into a grateful glint.

"Thanks Sensei…" Naruto said. The two then woke up to be on top of Orochimaru slamming fists into his face. Another fist went flying, but stopped inches from the saninn's face. "I've shown you mercy. You will face the judgement that the hokage sees fit." Karuto said. He then removed himself off of Orochimaru walking to check on Kakashi and Anko. As he walked Orochimaru let out a snake. It went to strike Karuto. Karuto threw a kunai at the creature. "I have shown you mercy! By that offense you will go through more pain than was conflicted on your past experiments!" Karuto growled his eyes turned into slits. For once the snake saninn was afraid.

Karuto was in front of Orochimaru in seconds. He grabbed Orochimaru by the neck choking the saninn. "Karuto!" A voice interrupted. Karuto turned to look at Minato. Karuto's eyes turned back to their normal dull blue color. Karuto quickly dropped the saninn. "All the power a man has dreamed of having, you have. Why waste it on pathetic fools in Konoha?" Orochimaru coughed out. Karuto growled and was about to hurt the saninn even more, but Minato got in the way. "Karuto I understand your frustration, but I and the council will judge his fate." Minato ordered. Karuto was frustrated, but backed down. Jiraiya appeared out of nowhere with Kushina and Tsunade. "Orochimaru this is pitiful." Jiraiya stated quite bluntly. Jiraiya then turned his attention to a figure kneeling next to Kakashi.

"That is no human. He is a monster." Orochimaru hissed. Jiraiya turned around in surprise. "No. If you want to see a monster go look in the mirror." Jiraiya then walked off to talk to Karuto and Kakashi. Kakashi was nodding. "Yeah I understand Karuto. Don't worry that wasn't you. Trust me, your ten times more annoying then that thing." Kakashi joked around. Karuto laughed. "Guess that's true." Karuto answered. "Karuto? If I may ask you what happened?" Jiraiya butted into the conversation. Karuto looked at Jiraiya. "I saw Orochimaru hurting Kakashi and Anko. I flipped. I couldn't help it, but I wanted to hurt Orochimaru so bad. My mind was racing. Then I woke up to see myself beating Orochimaru to a bloody pulp." Karuto said looking down.

Then he felt a firm hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing, and it's okay things like this happen." Jiraiya said. Karuto nodded solemnly.

Vsasser: FINISHED!

Karuto: Not bad.

Vsasser: Where'd you come from?

Karuto: Kakashi grew tired and switched with me.

Vsasser: Oh well then BYE!

Karuto: Later!


	10. Who said the truth was easy?

**Vsasser: Yo!**

**Karuto: So what's going to happen now?**

**Vsasser: I don't know this is your story.**

**Karuto: But you are writing it!**

**Vsasser: Doesn't mean I'm in charge there is a disclaimer for a reason!**

**Karuto: That makes no sense!**

**Vsasser: I know I just did it to annoy you. I don't own Naruto!**

** %%%% %%%%**

Kakashi poked her on the head leaving a red mark. "Huh?" Anko looked up from the dirt. Kakashi sighed. "Having you even been listening?" Kakashi asked rather annoyed. Anko smiled sheepishly. "Uh was I supposed to pay attention?" Anko asked sort of innocent. Kakashi hung his head in defeat. "We're going to head to Minato sensei's and get some sorting out done, and since you just witnessed something I bet your wondering what's going on." Kakashi explained rather bluntly. He had nailed her thoughts completely. Anko nodded and dusted herself off. "Let's go." She said. Kakashi sighed.

She started to walk off, then stopped. "Which direction was it?" Anko asked. Kakashi sighed leading off in the direction of his sensei's. Soon Anko got a sense of direction and was the one pulling Kakashi along.

They knocked and the door was answered by Obito. "Come on in." Obito gestured. They walked into the living room with Jiraiya, Rin, Kushina, Minato, Karuto, and Sazune. "Finally I thought I was going to have to start without you two, but judging by the way you guys are walking I guess I'll forgive you." Karuto said slyly. 'I told you so!' Naruto yelled in triumph. 'Well this is an odd turn of events.' Sakura said. Shizune nodded. 'Although they do look good together.' Shizune added.

Anko quickly released Kakashi. Kakashi started to calmly dust himself off unaware of the comments going on in people's minds. "Alright everybody sit down this is going to be a long story." Sazune instructed. Everybody found there spots on the floor or the sofa. "Okay I'm just going to be blunt to get to the point, but we're from the future." Karuto told. Kushina, Obito, and Anko's eyes widened. The others knew. "Save questions for the end. As you can tell our appearances aren't exactly normal." Karuto started. It was true. (Now time to describe what the look like because I realized I never did.) Karuto had a mash of silver and blonde hair. He was wearing bandages covering his cheeks, he had dull blue eyes and there was just a hint of a scar running down his left eye. Though his left eye had hints of tomoes in it.

Sazune had a mash of black and pink hair, her eyes were a dull green, and she had a rather large forehead. "You see we are not just one person. I'm two people and she is two people." Karuto told them. The three that didn't know were more than confused. "Sazune you explain who you are first." Karuto told her. She nodded. "I'm Shizune and a chunin medic Sakura." Sazune told them. Another gasp. Well what do you expect? "As some of you know I am Kakashi and Naruto." Karuto explained. The three were absolutely dumbfounded.

"Let's dig deeper." Sazune offered. They nodded. "Okay we'll explain what we changed and what we're going to change." Sazune told them. They nodded. "First we saved Obito's life. He was supposed to die in the kanabi bridge. We helped capture Orochimaru before he fled the village. What we plan to change is we plan to if it is alright with Kushina, we plan to take the Kyubi from her." Karuto said. Kushina stood up rather furious. "What that would be stupid?" She yelled furious. Karuto looked down. "Kushina-san listen to the full explanation. You know your baby is due right?" Karuto asked. Minato calmed her down. Kushina slowly nodded. "Naruto it's your turn." Karuto said aloud. The others were surprised. "Alright then Kakashi sensei explained that much it's my turn seeing as this is more personal to me." Karuto/Naruto explained.

"In a couple of months your baby will be born. He will be healthy and grow strong. At least I like to think I did." Karuto/Naruto explained. Kushina gasped. He nodded. "Your child will be Naruto Uzumaki. A jinchuriki of the Kyubi." He explained. Kushina started to hyperventilate. "Kushina breathe." Minato instructed. Kushina nodded slowing her breathing. "It's not everyday you figure this out so I want you guys to take this in slowly." Karuto/Kakashi intervined. They nodded. "As I was saying a masked man will attack you after the birthing, and he will extract the Kyubi when the seal is weak from childbirth. That's why I'd like to give the Kyubi to a male one that will not have this problem. I'm going to be the-…" He was cut off with Kakashi shaking his head.

"No seal it in me…" Kakashi said slowly. Karuto's eyes widened. "No!" Minato argued. Kakashi stood up with new revelation in his eyes. "You heard it yourself he needs a male jinchuriki. Sensei it is pure logic. Karuto wields the Kyubi right? If he is part Kakashi then let me be burdened. Karuto will receive the Kyubi just not from Naruto's half. They won't be burdened with two!" Kakashi argued. Minato seemed defensive about this. "I might have a solution to this…" Karuto said rubbing his chin in thought. They looked at him in surprise.

"We seal half of it in Kakashi, and the other half stays with Kushina." Karuto suggested. The others were shocked by this proposal. "We give baby Naruto the half Kushina had and that way I will still be burdened, but it will make it much easier on baby Naruto." Karuto explained. Kushina welled with tears. "Either way my baby will be burdened." Kushina said in a wispy cry. Karuto smiled. "Aw don't worry. This time we'll make sure your there to support him! We swore and I never go back on my word. That's Naruto's ninja way!" Karuto/Naruto declared. The others felt a gush of hope swelling within them.

? !

**Vsasser: Well that was a short chapter.**

**Karuto: Yeah it was.**

**Vsasser: REVIEW!**


	11. Kushina's & Kakashi's resolve!

Vsasser: Well I'm back. I bet your wondering how I'm posting faster than I usually did. Well it's because it's summer for me! So I'm going to be updating a lot faster!

**Karuto: Means more screen time for me!**

**Vsasser: Yes more screen time for the camera hog.**

**Karuto: Hey!**

**Vsasser: Brought it on yourself. On to the chapter I don't own Naruto!**

**% %%%%%%%%%% %**

Karuto smiled. Kushina looked up and felt a little light brimming from Karuto. "Okay. If it's for the best for Naruto, then I'll do it." Kushina said. Karuto nodded and his smile widened. "Now that that's cleared up we also want to make sure you and a few selected Uchiha make it." Karuto said pointing to Obito. Obito's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?" Obito asked. Karuto sighed. "Who do you want to explain Kakashi or Naruto?" Karuto asked looking Obito in the eye. Obito's eyebrows unfurrowed. "Let's hear what you have to say Kakashi." Obito told him. Karuto nodded.

"It started with Fugaku Uchiha. The Uchiha clan wasn't getting the respect that he wished. So he started a coup. The third prolonged it for as long as he could, but it still happened. The clan was eliminated by Itachi Uchiha, one of their prodigies killed the clan. Questions till the end." Karuto/Kakashi told them. They put their hands down. "There was only one soul survivor. That was Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. He grew up resenting his brother, and he swore vengeance. He once told us this, 'No matter what darkness lies ahead, I will pursue that path. No matter what, I will obtain power.' Sasuke was my student, and Naruto's best friend. In the end Sasuke abandoned the village. That's why we also have a plan to blame it on somebody other than Itachi. Sasuke will still have a big brother figure, and family." Karuto/Kakashi explained.

"Wait why not just stop the entire coup?" Jiraiya asked. Karuto looked him in the eye. "It's because Orochimaru is the problem." Karuto explained. They were confused. "I know he's in custody, but he does have connections. He might or will escape, and when that time comes he will search for a host body. He goes from body to body stealing kekkai genkai. One he wanted most in particular was the sharingan." Karuto/Kakashi was explaining. The smarter ones were starting to understand.

"Because of the coup in the original time line Orochimaru only had three ways to get the sharingan. Through me, Itachi, or Sasuke. Less chances of getting the sharingan." Karuto/Kakashi explained. Everybody was surprised by this, but nodded. "You've actually thought this through." Minato said surprised. Karuto nodded. "As much as I'd love to stop the coup we need to make sure Orochimaru doesn't get a huge power boost. There is also one other thing I need though. Jiraiya I have a huge favor." Karuto said looking towards the sage. Jiraiya nodded. "What is it?" He asked. Karuto smiled. "Do you remember your old student Nagato?" Karuto asked. Jiraiya nodded. "Of course, but why?" Jiraiya asked.

Karuto's smile widened. "Could you visit them?" Karuto asked. Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Why?" Jiraiya asked. Karuto stopped smiling. "Because they created an organization called the Akatsuki. Yahiko was the leader. Soon Yahiko died though. The Akatsuki went loose taking Bijuu. Thinking it would cause peace. In a month Yahiko will die you must prevent it. It's a diplomatic mission. And if you want I will send a clone with you." Karuto offered. Jiraiya thought about it. "To save my students I would go to the ends of the earth." Jiraiya told them. Karuto nodded.

"There is one problem though that I will solve, but will need some assistance." Karuto told them. It was silent. "We must go to the Cloud village. I want Kakashi, Rin , Obito, and Anko to accompany me. Sazune go to the Sand village to make sure Gaara's mother survives. Kushina could you tell Tsunade everything and get her to accompany Sazune and yourself?" Karuto turned his attention to the Jinchuriki. Kushina nodded.

"Kakashi I'd like to start the transfer of part of the Kyubi tomorrow." Karuto explained. Kakashi nodded. Kushina was nervous. "Kushina we will do this with Minato and anybody you'd like to be there." Karuto comforted. Kushina nodded. "Karuto that seal takes a lot do you think we could do it tomorrow?" Minato asked. Karuto smiled. "As long as Jiraiya and you are there we should be fine. I'll be supplying chakra to all of those performing in the transfer so chakra depletion shouldn't be a problem." Karuto told them. "After Kakashi rests for two days we will all head out on the missions assigned. Got it. If that's okay with you Hokage-sama." Karuto winked at Minato. Minato rolled his eyes. "Let's do it." Minato told them. The group cheered.

The next day…

"You ready Kakashi?" Karuto asked. Kakashi nodded. "Let's get this over with." Kakashi said. Rin, Obito, Anko, Tsunade, and Sazune were at the side lines. "Alright this will be a painful process for the both of you, but hang in there. There will be two clones at both of your sides providing chakra and a helping hand." Karuto explained. The two clones smiled at their charges. "Jiraiya and Minato you ready?" Karuto asked. The two nodded. "LET'S DO THIS!" Karuto shouted. Then chakra was soon be funneled like a chord. The process had just started and sweat was beading the five's foreheads.

Karuto sat still calmly. He created four clones. Two went to give chakra to Jiraiya and Minato. The other two were collecting more nature chakra. Karuto was collecting some himself. The two charges were grunting and sweating heavily. Their breathing was labored and hard. "Kushina you need to breathe." Minato said soothingly. Minato smiled. "We're doing this for Naruto we have to be strong." Minato told Kushina. Kushina's eyes went in the direction of the calm Karuto. He had pulled off his jacket and t-shirt. He was sweating from the strain of chakra. When the clone that was in charge of Kushina saw that Kushina was staring at the original the clone told Karuto.

Karuto smirked. "Naruto will be speaking to the both of you now." Karuto told them. Then Karuto's face broke out into a grin. "I was never good at public speaking, but…I know you can do this!" Karuto then turned to Kushina. He smiled. "I know you can do it." Karuto told her. Kushina felt pride. "I got something to show you." Karuto announced. Kushina and Kakashi looked at Karuto. "We're going to show you what we look like as our different selves." Karuto told them. Minato looked up. "But your already using so much chakra." Minato told Karuto. Karuto smiled. "They need to see this." Karuto told Minato.

Minato's brows furrowed in worry then he just smiled. Karuto smiled back. He created two clones. "Transform!" The clones said simultaneously. On Kakashi's side of the room was a much older Kakashi. On the other was Naruto smiling. "Sorry it took so long for us to show you guys what we actually look like." Kakashi clone said scratching the back of his head laughing nervously. Naruto clone laughed. "He's right sorry. Hi mom!" Naruto greeted. Kushina felt tears well in her eyes. "Mom…don't start crying…I'll just join you…" Then tears and snot started to roll down Naruto clones face.

Kushina laughed. Minato soon joined her. Kakashi clone came and whacked Naruto clone on the head. It wasn't too hard to make him disperse just enough to get a message across. "Kakashi sensei what was that for?" Naruto whined. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "They need to concentrate on the seal." Kakashi scoffed. Naruto made a face that showed he understood. "Alright I think it's time for us to go, but if you would like after the transfer is complete we'll use a jutsu to show you what our old lives were like." Kakashi explained. The rest nodded. Kakashi clone held up a salute sign. "Later." He said then dispersed. Naruto clone grumbled. "Always leaving without me." Naruto grumbled. Naruto then turned and smiled. "We'll just be concentrating if you need us. Good luck Mom, Dad, Ero-sennin, and younger Kakashi sensei!" Naruto clone said then dispersed.

There after the smoke cleared was a concentrating Karuto. Kushina smiled then looked at Minato with new found determination. "Let's do this." Kushina told Minato. Minato nodded. The clones next to the charges scoffed. "Original always has to take the spotlight." They said simultaneously. The ones in the sidelines laughed. Kushina started to laugh then looked at the Karuto clone with warmth. The clone noticed and turned to her. He then pulled on a smile. Kushina saw it. Her son smiling at her. Kushina smiled.

After three hours of chakra flying everywhere. The transfer was complete. Minato fell to the ground with a thud. "That was a long time." Minato said breathing heavily. The clones huffed in relief then dispersed. Karuto's eyelids shot open. He then started to breathe heavily and lied down. 'That was a long time.' Kakashi said. Naruto laughed. 'It's over with now.' Naruto told Kakashi. Kakashi smirked. 'We're going to change what happened.' Naruto told Kakashi. Kakashi nodded.

Sazune approached Karuto. She smiled as she looked at him. "Is he okay?" Minato asked. Sazune giggled. "Yeah he just fell asleep." Sazune said softly. The others came to take a look. It was true, Karuto Uzutake was sleeping soundly without a care in the world.

"He seems really peaceful." Tsunade said. Sazune nodded. "You know even though Karuto won't admit it he pushes himself way too hard." Sazune added. The rest nodded.

The next morning…

Karuto's eyes slowly opened to see he was in his room at Minato's. Karuto sat up yawning. He swung his legs over the bed, and started to get ready. When he pulled on the headband he smiled. "I guess it's time to show them what we went through, huh?" Karuto started a conversation. 'It won't be that bad.' Kakashi said. Naruto nodded. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Karuto called. In popped Obito's head. "Hey you ready?" Obito asked. Then a fist came and hit him on the head. "HE COULD'VE BEEN SLEEPING BAKA!" Rin said. Then she smiled at Karuto. "Breakfast is ready." Rin chimed. Karuto nodded. He ruffled Obito's hair. "She's your girlfriend." Karuto said before walking off behind Rin. Obito smiled and ran after his friends.

He walked into the kitchen to see Sazune and Tsunade conversating. Minato and Jiraiya were chatting. Kakashi fell asleep on the counter. Anko was getting a book to wake up Kakashi with a bang. Kushina had fallen asleep on the table. "GOOD MORNING!" Karuto called. Kakashi's and Kushina's heads shot up. The rest looked toward Karuto. "After breakfast we'll use the jutsu outside." Karuto told them. The others nodded. "Why not in here?" Obito asked. Karuto smiled. "I like to gather nature chakra outside just seems easier." Karuto told them. They nodded. Then everybody dug into the scrambled eggs, and French toast.

Then everybody went outside. Karuto created clones for everyone. "Alright now you will get the memories, but it will be a rush so you'll be out for a little while." Karuto told them. Kushina smiled. "Fine by me." Kakashi said. Those two were tired. The clones sat on the grass. After five minutes the orange around their eyes appeared. The real Karuto stepped forward. "Begin!" He called. The clones started to perform handsigns. When the last one was completed the clones touched their charges foreheads.

Then after twenty seconds they all nodded off. The clones smiled dispersing. After an hour some started to wake up. Obito sat up rubbing his eyes. He looked at Karuto, and then he had to wipe away tears. "I can't believe you went through all that." Obito said snot dripping. Karuto laughed. Kakashi then sat up a little dazed. Obito then came and hugged him. "It's okay buddy. I'll be here for you!" Obito cried. Kakashi was more than irritated. "Obito I'm fine. Go talk to Rin she seems to be sort of out of it." Kakashi told Obito. Obito looked to see Rin in a daze. Obito walked over and hugged her. Karuto came over to Kakashi laughing.

"Hey Karuto." Kakashi said. Karuto looked at him. "Yeah?" Karuto asked. Kakashi looked him in the eye. "Why do we have to go to the cloud?" Kakashi asked. Karuto smiled. "We're going to go visit somebody." Karuto said smiling. "Karuto?" Kakashi said again. Karuto knelt next to Kakashi. "I don't know if I'll be strong enough." Kakashi told Karuto. Karuto smiled. "I know. That's why there is something we must do when we get back." Karuto said to Kakashi. Kakashi looked at him in confusion. "We're going to get you a sharingan." Karuto said. Kakashi's eyes widened.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Vsasser: Wow you're going to get him a sharingan, huh?**

**Karuto: Appears so…**

**Vsasser: So he'll have like Sasuke and Naruto combined?  
Karuto: No he doesn't have Sasuke's drag form.**

**Vsasser: Oh right the curse mark. Wait drag form?**

**Karuto: Yeah remember '**_**It's for a good cause I swear'**_**.**

**Vsasser: Oh right! Well review!**


	12. Mission Start!

**Vsasser: YO!**

**Karuto: Welcome back to Second Chances Plus a death wish!**

**Vsasser: We thank you for your favorites and follows.**

**Karuto: Also for supporting us with your reviews.**

**Vsasser: We are proud to present now the next chapter of Second Chances Plus a Death wish.**

**Karuto: Disclaimer…**

**Vsasser: Oh I don't own Naruto. **

**Karuto: Now we present the next chapter of Second chances plus a death wish.**

**:") :") :") :")**

Everybody took in a deep breath. "Remember guys the future depends on us here. No pressure, but if we fail the war will only get worse and more people will die….well good luck and don't forget to send postcards!" Karuto said smiling. The others shook their head at how blunt Karuto could be. Minato sighed. "What he means to say is that we can't afford to fail, so do your best." Minato said. The others smiled at Minato's attempt of comfort. "Words won't make this any easier so good luck." Minato said. Everybody nodded. After everybody gave their goodbyes they all headed out in separate directions.

W/ Sazune, Kushina, and Tsunade

"Sazune why do we need to make sure that this Gaara kid's mom makes it?" Kushina asked. Sazune didn't look back. "Gaara is or going to be the One tailed jinchuriki, and Gaara had serious turmoil because he thought he killed his mother. His father was absolutely ashamed of him and everybody thought he was a monster, so if we got there fast enough to save his mom…" Sazune let their imagination fill it in. "Also we would be on good terms with Suna seeing as Gaara's dad is the Kazekage." Sazune explained. The other two were shocked. Sazune nodded. "The Kazekage ordered many assassinations against his very own child. If we can save his mom Gaara won't go through all that. Naruto was good friends with Gaara and Kakashi seemed to think of Gaara as a good colleague. So it doesn't surprise me he wants Gaara to have a happy life just like the rest of the world." Sazune said shrugging.

W/ Jiraiya and Karuto clone

"So how did my students turn out?" Jiraiya asked. Karuto looked over at him. "Nagato was used by a man with a mask claiming to be Madara Uchiha. Since they wanted to gather the Bijuu they came to Konoha. Of course Naruto had to be away at the time so they went on a rampage throughout the village. Kakashi died that day…" The clone turned his head away. "Then how…" Jiraiya was cut off. Karuto held up a hand. "Naruto came soon after. He confronted Nagato and convinced him to change his ways. Nagato brought all that were killed in the invasion back to life." Karuto answered. Jiraiya was saddened that he wasn't there to help Nagato. Though he was going to be there for him now.

W/ Real Karuto, Kakashi, Obito, Rin, and Anko

"Why do we need to go to the cloud?" Obito finally decided to start a conversation. Karuto glanced over his shoulder. "We're going to visit somebody that I knew in the old timeline and it's also for Kakashi's benefit. Not just so we can make bonds with Kumo." Karuto answered. Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Why for my benefit?" Kakashi asked. Karuto smirked. "You need to learn how to control that Kyubi chakra somehow don't you?" Karuto asked. Kakashi's eyes widened. "Don't worry it isn't that intense. Plus I'll be there right by your side the whole way. Though you may need to practice rhyming." Karuto told Kakashi.

"Rhyming?" Anko asked. Karuto nodded. "Why…?" Kakashi asked. Karuto turned to actually face them. "Cause the person we're meeting up with is the one conducting the exercise. And boy does he love to rap or rhyme. Whatever. Just be prepared." Karuto told Kakashi. Kakashi felt a lump in his throat forming. "You've got to be kidding right?" Kakashi asked. Karuto raised an eyebrow. "And you aren't." Kakashi said. Obito smirked. "It's going to be a walk in the park trust me." Karuto stated. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

W/ Sazune, Kushina, and Tsunade

"Why do you request to help with my wife's birthing?" The kazekage asked. Sazune resisted the urge to sigh. "It's for the best sir. We just want to make good bonds with Suna. The war destroyed all of our hopes of having bonds. Sir please we are the best medics at the village. Here…the Hokage wanted us to give this to you." Sazune fished a scroll out of her bag. She handed it to the Hokage. He took it gingerly. He soon read over the contents. He sighed. "Very well then, but if you pull anything there will be all out war on Konoha." The kazekage threatened. They nodded. "Thank you sir." Sazune smiled.

W/ Jiraiya and Karuto Clone

Jiraiya approached the hut that was once used to help train his students. Jiraiya knocked. When the person opened the door they ran and gave Jiraiya an all out hug. "Sensei!" The woman cried. Jiraiya smiled down at his old student. "How are you Konan?" Jiraiya asked. She looked at him with a smile. "Come in first. Yahiko! Nagato! Look who has returned!" Konan yelled with pride. The orange head and red head came in. The red head had a huge grin on his face immediately. "SENSEI!" Yahiko called. Nagato couldn't help, but feel a smile tug at his lips. They looked behind Jiraiya to see somebody else. "Yo! I'm a friend of Ero-sennin's. Karuto Uzutake at your service! It's nice to finally meet you guys after so many stories!" Karuto pulled on a huge grin.

W/ Real Karuto, Kakashi, Obito, Anko, and Rin

"So you are requesting to train with my brother Bee?" Ai said. Karuto nodded. "Here is a letter from the Hokage sir." Karuto said handing him the scroll. Ai read over the contents. He smiled and then laughed. "Very well then! Though I have Kakashi work with my right hand man. DARUI!" Ai called. Darui walked in lazily. He was just about three years older than Kakashi and the others. "You will be helping with Kakashi's training! Also go get Bee!" Ai ordered. Darui nodded with a sigh. He then exited. Kakashi was wondering if he ever would get a say in anything anymore. He was a freaking jonin darn it!

;0 ;0 ;0 ;0 ;0

**Vsasser: Well there you have it!**

**Karuto: Yeah! Time for some action!**

**Vsasser: You are bad at keeping secrets.**

**Karuto: Yep!**

**Vsasser: sigh REVIEW!**

**Karuto: Pft. Your just as loud as I am.**

**Vsasser: Never said I wasn't.**


End file.
